5 years Later and the Time Turner
by Inuyashahiei
Summary: 5 years after A Time to Remember. Harry is happily married to Ginny and they have a four year old named Lillian. What will happen when young Lily gets her hands on a time turner? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

5 Years After… and the Time-Turner

Summary: It has been 5 years after the story Graduation. Harry is happily married to Ginny and they have a four year old daughter named; Lillian Potter. What will happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter One

Harry sat on the sofa with his daughter, Lily. Lily was four years old and had his emerald eyes and her mother's bright red hair.

"Where's mummy?" Lily asked, staring at her father.

"Shopping!" Harry sat up and kissed her on the forehead. "You're birthday is coming."

"Tell me what you got me!" She squealed with laughter when Harry poked her tummy. "Daddy!"

"Oh, ticklish, are you?"

"No!"

"I think you are!" And with that Harry attacked, tickling her like mad. Lily squirmed and struggled, trying to get away.

"Stop!" She whined. "I'm telling mummy!"

"Oh no! Not your mum!" Harry gasped and then starting tickling her, just as the front door opened.

"Mummy! Save me!" Lily shouted, running behind Ginny. "Daddy is being bad!"

"Really?" Ginny gave Harry an amused grin. Harry got up and gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh yes, I've been a real bad boy." Harry whispered against Ginny's neck.

"Ewwww! Mummy! Daddy! Get a room!" Lily's voice made them pull apart.

"Lily." Ginny said, leaning down, so she was face to face with her daughter. "Do you want to see your cousins today?"

"Yes!" The little girl said, her eyes sparkling happily.

"Go and get ready, Ron will be here in a half hour."

"YAY!" She ran into her room and shut the door.

20 minutes later, Lily came out wearing a yellow sundress and matching flip-flops. Her red hair was tied in a messy ponytail. She looked around and saw that her parents were in their room. She looked up on the counter and saw and gold hourglass with a chain, a time turner, her uncle Ron told her about them, they were suppose to turn back time. She grabbed the chain and yanked, the hour glass fell into her hands. Lily snapped her head to the door, which was opening and her parents came out, talking about something. Lily started playing with the time turner. She gasped when she felt mummy put her hand on her shoulder and dropped the time turner.

"Oh no." She said as she and her parents were sucked through a void. Then it stopped and Ginny looked around.

"Harry! We're at Hogwarts!" Ginny gasped, clutching Harry's arm.

"Lillian Marie Potter, what happened?" Harry demanded, staring hard at Lily.

Suddenly someone groaned and there was a cry of a child. Ron, Hermione, and their 2 year old daughter Abigail had been transported with them.

"What happened?" Ron groaned.

"We've been transported to a different time when Lily was playing with something she shouldn't have touched." Harry said.

"Sorry daddy." Lily murmured.

Footsteps caught the group's attention and they saw a girl about 17 with dark red hair and bright emerald eyes. "Oh hello." She said. "Where did you come from?"

"We're not from around here." Harry said to his 17 year old mother.

Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years Later…and the Time Turner

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own 4 year old Lily and Abby.

AN: I would like to thank those of you who reviewed for chapter 1, it means a lot. Please review.

Summary: Harry sees the headmaster and he and Ron become Hogwarts Professors.

Chapter Two

Harry couldn't believe it; he was actually talking to his mum even if she looked younger than him. He felt Ginny took his hand into hers'.

"I think we should go see the Headmaster." Ginny said, staring into the eyes of her mother-in-law.

Lily nodded and began to walk down the corridor. In no time they were in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops." Lily said, the gargoyle sprang out of the way and the two families stepped onto the moving staircase. Lily waved and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry knocked on the Dumbledore's door and a voice said, 'Enter'.

Harry and his family entered the office and Harry saw nothing has really changed. Fawkes the Phoenix was sitting on his perch watching them.

"Ooooo mummy! A chicken!" Lily giggled, clapping her hands together.

"A Phoenix, not chicken." Ginny corrected.

"I've never seen you here before. Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, watching them through his half moon spectacles.

"I'm Harry Potter. This is my wife Ginny and our daughter Lily. And this is Ron Weasley, his wife Hermione and their daughter Abigail. We came from the future." Harry said.

"How interesting." Dumbledore murmured. "Can you get back?"

"No, the time turner shattered."

"Well since you'll be here for a while, you four can teach here until we figure out something. Let's see… we need a DADA professor, a Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and that's all we need for now."

"I could do DADA, what do you think?" Harry asked. The others didn't mind, still remembering the DA.

"I can do Care of Magical Creatures." Ron said, his wife and sister agreed and said they'd much rather watch the girls.

"Alright it's all agreed. We need to do something about your appearance and surname, seeing it would cause confusion and questions." Dumbledore said, pulling out his wand and muttering something making Harry's hair turn dark brown and become neat. "I will introduce you tomorrow at breakfast. I'll show you to your rooms."

They got up and followed Dumbledore out of the office. Abby and Lily were chasing each other ahead of them. Dumbledore stopped at 2 portraits that were side by side. The right portrait was of a large snowy owl that looked strangely like Harry's owl, Hedwig. The left one was of a ginger cat with a bottle brush tail that looked like Hermione's cat Crookshanks, and a tiny scops owl that looked like Pigwidgen.

"You choose your passwords."

"How about Hedwig, Harry?" Ginny suggested to her husband.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Hedwig it is."

"Crookshanks." Hermione said. Ron didn't argue. The two portraits swung open and it let the two families inside.

Lily ran and jumped onto the couch and began to jump on it.

"Lily, time to go to bed."

"But mummy, I'm not sleepy yet!" Lily whined, yawning.

"Oh, but I think you are." Harry said, grabbing her off the couch and swinging her around. Lily laughed.

"Am not."

"Try to go to sleep, alright? Daddy will be busy with teaching the students." Ginny said.

"Fine." Lily pouted slightly and walked to a door on the left side of the room. She opened the door and ran inside. "Mummy! Daddy! Come here!" She exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and went inside their daughter's room. It was pretty large with a king sized bed. It was a four year olds dream, building blocks, a small sand box, pails, shovels, and a lot more.

Harry opened her closet. "Ginny, look. A walk-in closet!"

Ginny stepped beside Harry and gasped, Lily had a walk-in closet! It was full of robes, dress robes, stylish muggle clothes, night clothes, and lots of shoes!

"Damn, I hope our closet is this big!" Ginny whispered to Harry. Then she said in a louder voice, "Lily, come pick something to sleep in."

"Yes mummy!" Lily said and ran over to her closet. "That one!" She pointed to a baby blue night gown. A few minutes later Lily came out of her very own bathroom wearing the night gown and climbed into bed. "Night mummy, night daddy."

"Good night Lily." Harry said, kissing her forehead.

"Night sweetie." Ginny said, giving the child a hug and kiss.

They left the door ajar and went into their room; it was bigger than Lily's room, complete with a four poster bed, a desk, and two doors, one of which would probably their closet and the other, their bathroom. Harry went to check out the closet. Like Lily's, it was a walk-in closet and on Ginny's side of the closet; it had a large selection of muggle clothes, night clothes, hair things, make up, and shoes.

Harry felt Ginny's body press up against his. "This is nice." She said, he felt a sensation in his lower region.

"Yea it is." He said in a husky voice. Harry turned to his wife and captured her lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

Ginny placed her hands on the top of Harry's pants and slipped her hands inside his boxers. Harry looked a little shocked at her daring. Ginny gave him another kiss and stared into his beautiful green eyes, that were now full of lust and longing. She felt his hands begin their way under her tee shirt, as soon as she felt his hands touch her bra; she pulled her hands out of his pants.

"Oh look at the time; you have classes to teach tomorrow." Ginny said happily. Harry looked at her in annoyance.

"You are evil." He said walking awkwardly out of the closet. "I am so going to get you back for that."

"How?" She asked with a wicked smirk.

"You'll see." Harry said knowingly, he undressed in his boxers and got into bed. The bulge in his boxers was enough to make Ginny explode into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Ginny got dressed in a pink tank top and matching shorts. Ginny slipped into bed and the fell into a peaceful sleep.

How was that? Please review! Thanks to my 5 reviewers, you're the best!

Response(s):

Boo26: Thanks for the review, it means a lot. As for your questions. Yes Harry meets James (since he'll be teaching him and the other Marauders). And you'll just have to read and find out how they return to the present.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Summary: Harry and Ron start to teach classes; Lily and Abby meet Mrs. Norris; Hermione and Ginny have a talk; and Harry and Ginny have a romantic moment...until Lily and Abby interrupt.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter; I only own Lily and Abby.

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry and Ginny woke up with Lily jumping on their bed. "Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione are here!" She shouted.

"Lily get off the bed please." Ginny said sitting up. "Go tell them we'll be out in a minute."

"Kay." Lily ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ginny stood up and stretched, Harry also got out of bed. "Morning." He said, giving her a short but loving kiss.

"We better hurry up, Ron and Hermione are waiting." Ginny said walking into the closet and picking out some clothes.

20 minutes later Harry and Ginny stepped out of their bedroom and went into the living room. As soon as Harry sat down on the couch Lily and Abby came flying into his lap. "What are you planning for your lessons, Ron?"

Ron shrugged and said, "I might have them raise Hippogriff fledglings."

Hermione spat out the coffee she was drinking and shrieked, "You're having them raise Hippogriffs! What will happen if they insult one?"

"That wouldn't be a very good idea, seeing as the parent Hippogriffs will be nearby."

"WHAT!"

Ron winced and scooted away from his wife.

"And how the hell do you plan to get these animals!"

Harry and Ginny gave each other nervous glances, normally Hermione never swore because of the children.

Abby watched her mummy and daddy ague with a confused expression on her face. "Why is mummy fighting with daddy?" She asked Ginny.

"Their not fighting, their just being gits." Harry said with a grin.

"HEY! We are not gits!" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled, this made Harry, Ron, and Hermione shut up and look at her. "Thank you. We're going to miss breakfast if we don't get going."

They quickly walked out of the portrait and took off at a fast walk to the Great Hall. Minutes later Harry and Ron sat on either side of Dumbledore and Hermione and Ginny sat next to their husbands. Lily and Abby got a table to themselves.

A few minutes into breakfast Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent. "I would like you to meet your new professors. Harry Patterson and Ron Westley. Their wives, Hermione and Ginny, and their children, Lily and Abby will be living here as well." And with that said Dumbledore sat back down. The chatter broke out again among the students.

Harry looked at his timetable. He had seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws first. He'd have sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins after lunch.

A few minutes later the students began to leave to get to their classes. Harry stood and picked up Lily and Abby. Ron said goodbye to them and gave Hermione a quick kiss and left, heading for Hagrid's hut.

When Ron arrived he noticed that the Gryffindors were completely ignoring the Slytherins and vice versa.

"Alright gather around!" Ron said loudly so the people in the back could hear. "Alright, can anyone tell me what you have studied previously?"

"Um…we learned about Dragons, Centaurs, Billywigs, Doxies, Fire Crabs, Griffins, Horklumps, and Winged horses." A black hair girl said with an accent.

"Alright, today we'll be reviewing. Which Dragon is sometimes known as Liondragon?"

Lily raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Evans?"

"The Chinese Fireball is sometimes known as Liondragon." She said.

"Yes, 5 points to Gryffindor." Ron said. "How many breeds of dragon are there?"

"10." A Slytherin sitting in the back answered.

"Good, 5 points to Slytherin. For the rest of the year, you will be raising different creatures. I will give them to you tomorrow in class."

James raised his hand and said, "What types of creatures will we be caring for, sir?"

Ron grinned and said, "A very good question Mr. Potter. Some of you will be raising Kneazle kittens, Hippogriff fledglings, Unicorn foals, or baby Griffins. You will see in tomorrow's lesson."

"Where will they live?"

"The Hippogriffs, Unicorns, and Griffins will stay in the Forbidden Forest and you will take the Kneazles with you. I will tell you how to care for them when you choose one."

Meanwhile up in the castle Lily and Abby were chasing Mrs. Norris up and down the corridors.

"Come back kitty!" Abby shouted in annoyance.

The cat slowed down slightly and Lily pounced on the animal, picking her up and cuddled it. Abby took it and hugged it so that it's paws stuck outwards away from her. Mrs. Norris began to yowl pitifully.

"Mrs. Norris? What's wrong?" The girls turned just in time to see a breathless man run around the corner. "You! You little brats! Put Mrs. Norris down right now or else I'll give you such a thrashing!"

"No!" Lily snapped.

"We don't have to listen to you, you smelly old fart!" Abby added glaring at him.

"Yes!" Filch growled angrily.

"NO!" Lily and Abby shouted together.

The cousins turned to run only to run into Hermione and Ginny. Ginny looked at the poor cat in her niece's arms and then to Filch, who was glaring angrily at them.

"Girls, what do you think you two are doing?" Ginny asked sternly.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Put that cat down, Abby."

"Yes mummy." The two year old put Mrs. Norris down and it ran back to it's master.

"You should teach those little brats some manners." Filch said.

Ginny glared and said, "They can't help it if they are a little bit curious and they aren't brats."

"They are brats; that one there." He pointed to Lily. "Tackled poor Mrs. Norris to the floor. She could have broken something!"

"That's not true! Lily isn't _that_ heavy!" Ginny said.

"Ginny that's enough. We're sorry Mr. Filch, we'll be going now." Hermione said, picking Abby up and hurrying away with Ginny and Lily following closely.

When they were safely in Ginny's living room; Ginny and Hermione turned to their daughters and looked at them sternly.

"I don't want either of you to annoy Filch or his cat ever again, do you two understand?" Ginny said.

Abby and Lily looked down at their feet and murmured a soft 'yes'.

"Good, now go and play." Hermione said.

When the door shut to Lily's room; Hermione turned to Ginny and grinned happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Ginny asked as the two friends sat on the couch.

"Well, I found out that I'm pregnant a few days ago."

Ginny smiled and her eyes lit up, "Really?"

Hermione nodded.

"That's great! Have you told Ron?"

"Yea, I did. It was pretty amusing really. He started to do this jig and Abby was like, 'I think Daddy's gone crazy' and went into her room."

Ginny laughed softly. "I wonder if we'll get back to our time for you to have your baby."

"Who knows, but I swear if Ron starts talking to my stomach rather to my face, I'm gonna curse him!" Hermione growled.

When Hermione was pregnant with Abby; Ron kept speaking to her bulging stomach and it drove her nuts.

Ginny laughed and patted Hermione's stomach, "You'll be such a cute baby." She said in a baby-like voice. "I'll be an Aunty to another ba-OW! Hermione!"

"What? Next time don't talk to my stomach! It's really annoying!" Hermione said. Ginny grinned and stuck her tongue out at her and they both laughed.

They talked and joked around until lunch; they grabbed Lily and Abby and headed down to the Great Hall where they met the guys. Lunch was a noisy affair as it always is at Hogwarts. The students seemed to be talking about their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"What are you teaching them?" Ginny asked Harry.

"The Unforgivables." Harry answered.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want them to know what they will be up against and besides that's for the upper years. The first and second years are learning basic spells and third and fourth years are learning how to produce a patronus."

"But isn't producing a patronus advanced magic?"

"It is but Harry will teach them it anyway." Hermione said promptly.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating his beef stew. He felt kind of nervous teaching the marauders. He isn't sure what he's going to do when he faced his father, his godfather, the man he considered an uncle, and the one who betrayed them and then there was his mother; the smartest witch in this time.

Harry took a swig of pumpkin juice and listened to Ginny and Hermione's conversation.

"What do you want the baby's sex to be?" Ginny asked.

"I for one want a boy." Ron said leaning back in his chair.

"I was asking Hermione, you git!" Ginny said and smacked her brother upside the head, making Harry chuckle softly. "Shut it, Harry."

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"You were laughing."

"Was not." Harry smirked at his wife and pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I still have to get you back from last night." He spoke in a louder voice to Ron, "Do you think Lily could spend the night with Abby tonight?"

"Yea I guess, why?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing." Harry grinned evilly at Ginny.

Soon lunch had ended and Harry was back in his classroom, waiting for his class. A few moments later he heard footsteps and watched as a red head young woman walking in, followed closely by 3 or 4 girls. His future mother sat in the middle and two of her friends sat on either side of Lily while the other two sat in front of and behind Lily. Lily and her friends looked away when Snape and several Slytherins Harry didn't recognize walk in and sat in the back. Minutes later everyone was seated and Harry took roll, matching names to faces.

"Today we will be reviewing. Some of these questions will seem kind of easy but please bear with me. Mr. Snape, where would you look for a kappa?"

"Mongolia." Snape answered primly.

"The kappa is commonly found in Japan." Lupin corrected.

"Good Mr. Lupin. Miss Evans, have your past professors teach you anything about the Unforgivable Curses?"

"No, we were supposed to start learning about them last year but he said we were too young to learn about such nasty curses." Lily answered.

"They are nasty but I learned about them in my fourth year. My teacher, a paranoid ex-Auror. That was a Death Eater taking polyjuice potion to take the form of that teacher," He said ignoring the gasps that filled the room and continued, "Said that it didn't matter what age we were. We had to see what Dark Wizards were capable of. We had to see first hand what it was like. He demonstrated all three on spiders then cast the Imperius on us in turn. I will be doing the same thing to you."

"Sir, isn't that illegal?" Snape questioned.

"It is and it has a good reason to be, anyone tell me why?"

"Because it takes a person's will away, leaving the victim at the caster's power." A Slytherin answered. Harry recognized her as Bellatrix Black, Sirius's cousin.

"Correct. The next few lessons will be on the Unforgivables. For homework I want you to make a list of all the spells you know and tell me how they can be used in a defense situation. To be handed in three weeks from now. Dismissed."

The class filed out and Harry sat on his chair; he turned and saw Ginny leaning on the wall. He felt his pants tighten painfully, how could seeing her lean on a wall turn him on so much?

Ginny smiled and walked to Harry and sat in his lap. She felt his hard appendage poke in her lower back.

"You are a very evil woman." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"How do you figure that?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"That little thing you did last night, I'll get you back."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"You'll see tonight." Harry smirked. He poked her side and she squeaked softly. "Why Mrs. Potter are you ticklish?"

"No!"

"Oh, I think you are!" And with that Harry attacked her sides. Ginny gave a soft scream and tried to get away.

"No! Stop! Harry you're not playing fair!"

"Who said I have to play fair?" Harry nipped Ginny's ear softly.

"I do! No more!"

"Well I don't." Harry captured Ginny's lips in a mind blowing kiss.

"EWWWWWW! Mummy! Daddy!"

"That gross!"

Ginny flew off of Harry as if she had been burnt, her cheeks flamed red. Harry looked at the doorway and saw Lily, Abby, Ron, and Hermione standing there. Lily, Abby, and Ron looked on in horror while Hermione's eyes were sparkling in laughter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alright, what do you guys think? Has anyone got HBP yesterday, I read it all in a few hours. What Snape did to Dumbledore was evil and cruel! He is such an evil git. _-Grumbles curses under breath- _REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Summary: Harry gets his revenge on Ginny and they have some fun... Please review!

Disclaimer: I only own Lily and Abby and any other thing you don't recognize.

AN: Hello everyone. There will be some R rated moments later in this chapter (Harry's revenge...Might have to raise it to NC-17…)

Chapter 4

Hermione burst out laughing at Harry and Ginny's faces when they appeared. "Hi guys, what are you doing?" She asked, managing her laughter.

Harry scowled at her, "You two are bastards."

"Harry language! There are children present!"

"You are such an evil bit…"

"Language Potter!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione and pouted.

"Hey guys, I think it's Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. I think we should take the kids out for a while." Ron said.

"Yea, that's a good idea, but no going into Zonko's."

"Wait…what? We can't take them into Zonko's? But why?"

"Because Lily and Abby are too young!" Ginny said. She, then, muttered something along the lines of 'bloody idiots.'

Harry looked at Ginny and frowned, "I am not a bloody idiot!"

Ginny smirked, "You can be."

Lily sighed and turned to Abby, "I'm bored."

"Me too. Let's go 'sploring!"

"Yea!" And with that the two cousins stood and quickly ran out of the open door, completely unnoticed by their parents. They continued to run until they were two floors above Lily's father's office.

Lily grinned and Abby giggled, "That was really easy! Our parents can be sooo stupid sometimes!"

"I know!"

While Lily and Abby were talking, they didn't hear the footsteps coming toward them, "Well, well, well what do we have here?" An oily voice said.

Lily and Abby jumped, startled and turned around there stood Filch, glaring down at them, and Mrs. Norris, who was staring furiously at them.

"Shit!" Lily muttered.

Abby stared, open mouthed, at her cousin. Only grown ups were allowed to say that word! "Lily." She whispered softly, she knew they were going to get into trouble!

"What do you want?" Lily sneered at Filch.

"You little brats are going to pay for what you did to Mrs. Norris!" He growled at them, walking toward them and grabbed Abby's little arm.

"No!" Lily shouted, grabbing Abby's other arm.

This began a tug of war.

"Let go, you brat!" Filch snarled.

"No! Let go!" Lily tugged as hard as she could.

"Let me go!" Abby wailed loudly.

"Let the brat go or you won't be able to sit for a week!" The older man threatened.

"You can't do anything to me! My daddy would kill you if you did anything to me!"

Abby screamed very loudly, her shoulders just popped out of place.

All the screaming and yelling must have attracted people because soon the Marauder's, older Lily, and McGonagall came into view.

"Argus! Let that child go!" McGonagall ordered, outraged that someone could harm someone so young and innocent.

Filch let Abby go and left, the two year old slumped against her cousin tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Lily and the Marauder's approached the children, younger Lily watched them carefully, not wanting anymore harm to come to Abby.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt her, we promise." Older Lily said getting down on her knees, "What are your names?"

"I'm Lily and this is Abby."

"Hi Lily, we're going to help Abby ok?"

Younger Lily nodded and James picked her up as McGonagall kneeled down and gently ran her hands over the toddler's body. Abby whimpered when she touched her shoulders.

"Both her shoulders have been popped out of place, lets get her to the hospital wing. Mr. Potter bring Lily too. Mr. Lupin come with us. Miss. Evans, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew go and inform their parents what happened, and hurry!" McGonagall said picking Abby up, making her scream and cry.

They went their separate ways, McGonagall, James, and Remus to the infirmary and Lily, Sirius, and Peter to the DADA classroom, two floors down.

They ran down the stairs and straight into the classroom, where they found their professors and their wives arguing wildly.

"Um..Professor?" Lily asked timidly.

"Yes, what is it Miss. Evans?"

"We just found your daughters fighting with Filch, he hurt Abby."

"He did WHAT!" Ron yelled angrily.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, completely ignoring her brother's outburst.

"We don't know, we just found Lily and Filch playing tug of war with Abby. Lily and Filch were yelling at each other and Abby was screaming. Professor McGonagall told Filch to let Abby go and he did. Both of Abby's shoulders were popped out of place. The others took Abby to the hospital wing." Sirius explained.

"Thank you for telling us. 20 points to Gryffindor." Harry said, getting up from his chair. The four adults rushed out of the classroom and ran to the hospital wing with the three teenagers following closely.

They ran into the infirmary, making the door slam into the wall. All the inhabitants looked up in surprise. Lily looked up and grinned and poked Abby, who was laying on a bed, looking rather irritated, making her look at the door.

"Mummy, Daddy!" She cried.

Hermione smiled and stood next to the bed, "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Good."

"How are your arms feeling?"

"Fine mummy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Abby said in annoyance.

"Hermione, leave the poor girl alone! Abby's fine!" Ginny said coming to the rescue of her niece.

Lily sighed and looked around the room, the teenagers that were in there earlier left, the older woman left with them, the other older woman went in a separate room, Lily's father and uncle were near the door, chuckling about something. Lily slid from the hospital bed and went to the men.

"Daddy?"

Harry looked down into the eyes of his daughter, "Yes Lils?" He asked.

"I'm bored!"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

Harry smiled at young Lily and picked her up, spinning her around. Lily squealed in laughter. Near the bed something made Hermione and Ginny brake out in peals of hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"N-Nothing, just remembering the conversation with Lavender and Parvati about wands."

Ron coughed and his ears turned slightly pink, "I don't think we should talk about _that _here." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because, Ginny, that conversation was disturbing." Harry said.

"Daddy! Me and Abby are bored!" Lily whined.

Harry looked up from his daughter's frowning face and saw the matron enter the room, "Uh, Poppy? Can Abby get out now?" He asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him and nodded and went into her office again.

"She normally says no." Ron said in a slightly shocked voice.

"Out!" Abby whined loudly.

"Alright Love." Hermione lifted Abby into her arms and with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lily left the Hospital Wing.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, the Marauder's and Lily sat by the fire talking quietly.

"I wonder who Patterson really is? I mean, it seems rather strange that he and his family come like two months after term started." James said running a hand through his already messy hair.

"I know, when they first came. They kind of just appeared suddenly…Potter will you stop running your hand through your bloody hair!" The red head snapped just as James was lifting his hand again.

"What Evans? Does this annoy you?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Potter! Stop it you prat!"

"Know it all."

Lily glared at him.

"Here they go again." Sirius muttered to Remus and Peter beside him.

A Lily and James argument could last for hours and that's just on a good day.

Lily narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when Remus interrupted, "Moving on, Lily no talking to James, ok?"

Lily frowned but stayed silent.

James turned and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Potter…" Lily growled in annoyance.

"Yes?" James asked, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"Stop that."

"Tell you what, Lily; I'll stop if you'll go out with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. What do you say?"

Lily seemed to think about it for a few moments until she said, "I suppose…but don't think of it as a 'date'. This is a one time only thing!"

James grinned in triumph and nodded, "Got it; one time thing."

Sirius looked at Remus and Peter in shock, "Did she agree to go on a date with James?"

"It seems Lily did." Remus answered eyes wide.

"It's _not _a date!" Lily said so loudly that more that half the common room turned to stare at her.

"What's not a date?" Asked a pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was one of Lily's many friends.

"Nothing Alexa." Lily answered tiredly.

"It didn't look like nothing." Alexa sat on the arm of the chair Lily was sitting in.

"Harry, let me go." Ginny begged as Harry carried her over to the large bed they shared.

Harry grinned cheekily at his wife, "Sure, I'll let you down."

Harry threw Ginny onto the bed and jumped next to her, pulling her into the most mind blowing kiss; his hands roaming over her body. Ginny gave a soft moan and moved her hands slowly over his body, heading for his pants.

Harry and Ginny broke the kiss and began to undress each other. Soon they were completely naked and Ginny let Harry do what he wanted with her, very happy Lily was sleeping over with Abby.

AN: YEA I updated! Aren't you guys happy? Alright who wants Ginny to be pregnant? And for Hermione's child boy or girl?


	5. Chapter 5

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Summary: The Hogsmeade visit!

Hermione

Boy: 7

Girl: 0

Twins: 2

Ginny Pregnant

Yes: 9

No: 0

Chapter 5

Before everyone knew it; it was Saturday and 25 minutes before the trip to the village and at the teachers table Harry and Ron could barely contain their very excited daughters, who were going to the village for the first time.

"Lily, will you please sit down and eat the rest of your eggs?" Ginny asked her daughter gently.

Lily stopped bouncing around the other teachers with Abby and just stared at Ginny, "Why mummy?" She asked grinning.

"You need to eat something other than the sweets you might get at Honeydukes."

"What do you mean 'might'?"

"I'm sure your father and Uncle Ronniekin's are going to buy both of you half of the shop."

Ron went pink at the nickname and muttered, "Don't call me that Gin, you know I hate it."

Ginny flashed her brother a grin, "Never stopped Fred or George before."

Lily, who was halfway to her seat when her mum shifted her attention to her uncle, turned to Abby and tagged her, "Your it!" She said rushing away toward the Gryffindor table.

"No fair!" Abby raced after her.

The two young girls ran through the legs of the many Gryffindors, enjoying breakfast before heading into Hogsmeade. Lily wasn't watching where she was going and hit someone's legs. "Ow." She said, falling on her butt.

"What the…?" A girl said overhead.

"What Lily?" The children heard a guy ask.

"Something just ran into my leg Potter."

There was silence above them and then, "It's the Professors kids."

"Oh." The girl's head appeared under the table. "Hello there."

"Hi." Lily said.

Abby gave a little wave and a smile.

"I'm Lily Evans and that jerk is James Potter."

"That hurts Lily." James said with a mock hurt expression on his face. The older Lily rolled her eyes and returned to eating. "What are your names?"

"Lily." The nearly 5 year old answered. "And that's my cousin Abby."

"Well, let's return you two to your parents." James got out of his seat and led Lily and Abby to the teachers table, where Ginny and Hermione were just now noticing their children's absence.

While James was returning the children to their parents, Sirius pulled out a small blue potion bottle out of his robes and pulled the cork out of it.

"What are you doing with that potion Black?" Lily demanded suddenly.

Sirius grinned mischievously, "Just some entertainment before Hogsmeade, Evans."

Sirius tilted the bottle slightly and let three drops of teal colored liquid fall into James' pumpkin juice before re-corking it and storing it back in his robes and started to eat his bacon just as James sat back down.

"Alright Sirius, what did you do?" James asked looking at his best friend suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothing." Sirius answered, biting into a piece of buttered toast.

"And somehow I don't believe you, now what have you done?"

"Nothing!" Sirius insisted.

James' eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything more and took a drink of his pumpkin juice. Sirius grinned inwardly and began talking to Remus and Peter about Quidditch while Lily was glaring at him.

"Come on Lily, we'd better be going." James said, standing up and helping Lily up and as they left the Hall, Sirius pointed his wand at James and muttered a spell. In a explosion of sparkles and blue smoke James disappeared and as the smoke cleared and James was seen once more, loud gales of laughter echoed throughout the hall.

James was now wearing a horrible looking orange suit with large ugly brown puff balls covering it. He looked at it in complete horror as it began to dance…and sing. It had been able to sing four songs by Celestina Warbeck including the song 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love' before the teachers conquered their mirth and put a stop to the animation from continuing.

James was livid and had stomped from the hall with Lily at his side.

"You know James probably will kill Sirius." Ginny chuckled.

"Or will get revenge, come on." Harry stood and helped Ginny from her seat and grabbed Lily and set off down the teachers table with Ron, Hermione, and Abby following.

Lily and Abby grinned at each other as the stepped into Honeydukes for the first time with their fathers.

A half hour later the four exited the sweet shop with two or three bags bulging with sugar quills, Fizzing Wizbees, and many other things. The girls were munching happily on creamy chunks of nougat.

On a grassy hill overlooking the village sat Lily and James, having a small picnic James had the house elves prepare.

"This is great James." Lily smiled at him. James grinned back and took a bite of his sandwich then went back to watching the village. Lily watched him quietly; James had really changed in the last 5 years she knew him, he had asked her out seven different times in their fifth year and she said no each time, now Lily knew she regretted it and was happy she was with him today.

Lily leaned on James, very content, and closed her eyes.

James smirked when she did this and looked down into the village and chuckled. Lily opened her eyes and blinked, "What is it?"

"Padfoot is getting attacked by our Professors children."

Lily looked down and saw Sirius on the ground, struggling with two red headed hyper girls, the older of the two was currently trying to get him into a headlock. Lily laughed, "He can't even fight off a two and four year old, how utterly sad."

"I know."

Harry was about to rescue Sirius from the two hyperactive children when Hermione ran to him looking frantic. "Harry, Ginny's sick in the girls' loo in the Three Broomsticks, she wanted me to get you!" She said in a rush.

"I'll be right back." Harry rushed into the crowded pub and discreetly went into the girls' loo. First thing he heard was the noise of someone retching. "Ginny, you ok?" He asked.

The sound of vomiting stopped, "Oh of course I'm ok, Harry, what made you think I wasn't!" Ginny spat from within the bathroom stall.

"Stop with the sarcasm Gin."

The toilet flushed and a tired looking Ginny walked out and into Harry's arms.

"Perhaps we should go to Poppy?" Harry suggested, wrapping his arms around Ginny's thin waist.

The couple made their way back up to the castle and headed into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Harry, Ginny what brings you two here?" The younger looking matron asked kindly.

"I've been a little sick for the past week." Ginny said.

Poppy told Ginny to lie on a bed and hurried to her potions cabinet. Taking out 3 or 4 vials of pink colored potions and briskly walked back to the young woman. "Take this potion, it will determine what is wrong; if the mist over your body turns blue you're pregnant, gold mean you got cancer."

Ginny drank it dutifully and waited 30 minutes until a white mist formed over her body and slowly turned…

"Blue, I'm pregnant again." Ginny said her hand over her flat stomach. Harry grinned and kissed Ginny, this was a perfect ending to a Hogsmeade trip.

AN: -Bows at readers- Chapter 5 is done! The next chapter will be in December, I want to have Christmas Eve and Day and a Ball and post it ON there respective times. Please review, try not to flame me.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello all! –Waves- Last chapter it was still September and now it is December 25. Please review!

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Chapter 6

It was now December at Hogwarts and it was cold inside the castle. Harry was happy that it was Christmas Break. And on Christmas Eve there's to be a Ball, much like the Yule Ball in his fourth year.

"Harry, come on, we're going to miss lunch!" A rather pregnant Ginny said.

"Since when have you cared about foot like Ron?" Harry chucked.

"Since you got me pregnant again you git!" Ginny snapped.

"Ah, the joy of mood swings." Harry sighed shaking his head and exiting their room before Ginny really got started.

"Harry James Potter, what did you say!"

"Nothing." Harry slipped out of the room and hid behind Ron and Hermione, who was maturing in her own pregnancy.

"Mate, what did you do this time?" Ron asked his eyebrows raised.

"I made a small comment about mood swings."

"Idiot, how many times do I have to remind you? No mood swing comments, that's just as annoying as 'time of the month' jokes." Hermione said, cuffing Harry 'round the head.

"Thanks Mione." Ginny had finally come out and with her were two hyper red haired girls.

"No problem, now let's get to breakfast!" The two women ran like mad, leaving their confused husbands and happy children to follow at a much slower pace.

By the time Harry and Ron got down to the teachers table, Ginny and Hermione was halfway through their third plate of food.

"Whoa you two don't waste any time, do you?" Harry joked as he and Ron sat down. Ginny glared and sent a stinging hex at him. "Ow! What was that for Gin?"

"Oh don't give me that, Harry!"

Harry stuck his tongue playfully out at her.

"You shouldn't do that, someone might bite it off."

Harry pouted, "But I thought you liked my tongue, you know very well that I can do so much more than just talking with it."

Ginny blushed while both Hermione and Ron choked on their eggs. "Moving off the conversation of your tongues, please, we really don't need mental pictures!" Ron coughed. "Merlin I think this might be worse than that conversation in seventh year!"

"Ron! Just when I was forgetting that, you had to make me remember! I mean really who wants pictures of their old Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress doing _that_?" Ginny glanced at Dumbledore and McGonagall, shuddered and buried her head into Harry's shoulder muttering 'ew' a couple of times.

"That was wrong on so many levels." Harry sighed. "You guys do know that he was most likely seventy when she was born."

Ron smirked, "I bet he _taught_ her Transfiguration."

"Ron, Harry enough! No more implying our old teachers had sex!" Hermione then proceeded to threaten him with things Ron threatened him with in the past.

"I don't think Ron has ever threatened to castrate me with a fork and string me up to a flagpole by my balls. Have you?"

Ron shook his head and continued to calmly eat; knowing Harry had a death wish if he continued.

Hermione gave Harry a very dirty look, who scooted his chair away from her, a fearful look on his face.

"Don't kill me it is Christmas after all." Harry muttered.

"Oh, I won't, I'll have my revenge in due time." Hermione then proceeded to give Harry a truly frightening grin.

Harry was about to reply when a bright flash of white-ish, blue light filled the room, making everyone close their eyes. When it was gone Harry was the first to look and paled slightly. "Shit." He muttered.

"What, Harry?"

"DRAKE!" Lily's voice came from her and Abby's table.

"Oh dear,"

Draco Malfoy and his family had found them.

AN: Next chapter the ball, the Marauder's and Lily become even more suspicious of our Golden Trio, and we also find out why Draco and his family were sent there. I've read a fanfic where they have a House Point system and I think that's a cool idea and decided to give it a try. Here's the deal, you will, if you want to of course, choose between Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, tell me in a review, and your reviews will earn you house points, depending how long they are.

The reward for the house with the most points will get a place in this story or it's sequel or one of my other stories. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Summary: The Christmas Ball and Draco and Pansy's newest child makes it's appearance.

Chapter 7

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stared disbelieving at Draco, who was standing there calmly, holding his one year old daughter.

"What you doing here?" Harry asked the blond.

"I could ask you the same thing, Harry." Over the last five years, the enmity had almost completely disappeared between the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindors Golden Trio, especially when Lily and, Draco's second oldest son, Drake were born. Drake had his father's platinum blond hair and beautiful ice blue eyes. Two girls, around six and three, peeked out from behind a very pregnant Pansy and shot towards Abby and Lily.

"How did you get here Draco?" Hermione asked.

"We'll tell you in private." Pansy answered.

"Let's go right now." Harry said, as he, Ginny, and his two best friends got up and they, Draco, Pansy, and their children headed out of the Great Hall and up to Harry and Ginny's rooms.

"Dumbledore sent us when he found out you disappeared."

Harry frowned, "I'm _still_ getting followed?"

"Yea well, with Voldemort still all powerful in our time, the old man wants you safe in this one." Draco shrugged and sat on a plush chair.

"Well, it's not like I'll go and _tell_ the Voldemort in this time that I'm from the future."

While the adults were talking, they didn't seem to notice a green eyed, red head gasp and run in the opposite direction.

"James!" The red head called when she was in the entrance hall and she saw the mop of messy black hair.

"What Lily?" James and his friends turned, as one, to look at her.

Lily leaned over to clutch at the stitch in her side and said, "I was walking near the portrait hole of Professor Patterson's living quarters and heard them talking, he said he was from the future."

"What?" James looked dumbstruck. "Did you hear anything else?"

"No, I left after he said it to tell you. I remember when they got here and Patterson had black hair and come to think of it he did look exactly like you." Lily shrugged, "I don't even think that Patterson is really his last name."

James looked at Sirius with a mischievous look in his hazel eyes. "I know a way we could find out."

Remus and Peter grinned while Lily looked rather confused.

"The Marauder's Map?"

"Yep. Padfoot go up to our room and get it, you know where it is."

Sirius saluted James before looking around and transforming, without thinking, into a large bear like dog, bounding up the stairs.

Lily watched the dog go in shock before rounding on James, "Sirius is an Animagus!"

James whipped around to look at the pretty red head, silently cursing Sirius for transforming in front of Lily. "…Er…"

"Answer me James!" Lily said in a very low and dangerous voice.

James sighed, hating it when she used this voice; he knew if he didn't come up with an answer soon he would end up in a world of pain and severely hexed.

"Well…you see Lily…uh…" He stuttered.

"They managed to do it in our 5th year." Remus answered when James seemed incapable of speech.

Lily stared sharply at Remus, "Why?"

Remus hesitated at the moment, clearly not wanting to tell her his secret.

"You can tell her Remus. I doubt she'd tell." James said quietly in the Werewolf's ear.

Remus nodded and said softly, "I'll tell you why Lily but you must never tell anyone. It's because I'm a werewolf, they didn't want to leave me alone during the full moon."

Remus looked down dejectedly, fully expecting her to flip out and never speak to him again. Lily lifted his head gently so that his eyes were looking into hers'.

"It's okay Remus, the Werewolf is just another part of you; a dangerous part, true but still just another part." Lily said sincerely, lowering her voice as a Slytherin first year hurried nervously around them into the dungeons. "And to tell you the truth, I knew since fourth year. I didn't want to say anything."

Remus smiled at the red-head, happy that another person didn't think he saw a mad, dangerous monster that needs to be locked away. A booming bark alerted them of Padfoot's return.

Padfoot turned back into Sirius, holding out a piece of grubby looking parchment to James.

James unfolded it and pulled out his wand, tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lily watched, in complete awe, as lines began to form and the words formed on the top, 'Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present The Marauder's Map.' Lily looked up from the map, "So this is how you can get away with so much!" She hissed furiously at James.

James grinned smugly, "Maybe…"

Before Lily could attack James, Remus interrupted, "We're supposed to be looking for our DADA Professor, remember?"

Lily sighed and nodded. The five teenagers began to look everywhere on the map. Their looking lasted a half hour before Lily suddenly pointed to a place on the map, "There he is!"

The four boys looked at the place she was pointing to and gasped. Instead of the name _Harry Patterson_. It was Harry Potter.

"It's true. What they were talking about. Their really from the future." Lily's emerald eyes were wide with shock. She glanced at her watch and gasped loudly. "I'm gonna go and get ready for the Ball!"

"What!"

"You have hours, why the bloody hell so early!" James demanded.

"Well, girls naturally take a long time to get ready. I thought all boys knew that." Lily shrugged.

"Really now, so that's why Mum takes so long in the loo."

Lily rolled her eyes at James and raced back up the stairs, leaving the boys gaping in her wake.

"She's mad, I'm telling you." Sirius shook his head and threw himself onto one of the sofas', watching the girls, fourth years and up, heading up to their dormitories in huge groups. "Where are they all going?"

One of Lily's friends gave him a pointed look as she passed by, "Where do you think we're going, Black?"

"A party that us guys aren't aloud to attend?" Sirius guessed.

"Don't be stupid!"

Sophie glared and Sirius and stormed up the girls' staircase.

Remus shook his head, "Sophie's going to hurt you, and you know that right?"

"She'll forgive me; I am taking her to this ball."

"Oh Merlin, by next month she'll be another one of your conquests." Peter shook his head.

Sirius shot both of his friends mock outraged looks, "I wouldn't use Sophie like that! She's such a nice, gentle girl."

James snorted rather loudly and said with a smirk, "That never stopped you before Padfoot."

"Just who are you taking James?"

"You're a moron, who do you think I'm taking!" James smacked his best mate upside the head.

Several hours later all the boys were hanging around in the common room, waiting for their dates to leave the dorms.

The first to come into the common room was the fourth and fifth year girls. James was sitting in an armchair by the fire, wearing a set of elegant black dress robes, watching as the girls filed down in twos and threes.

Nearly twenty minutes later, James sat up straighter as Lily, dressed in a beautiful emerald green gown that flowed down gracefully to her high heeled feet, her red hair pinned up in a bun with a few tendrils of curled hair framing her face.

"You look wonderful." James said when he reached her, completely ignoring the series of looks Sirius was now giving him.

Lily flashed him a shy smile, "Thanks, I think we should head down there now."

James nodded and led the way out of the portrait hole, arm in arm with his long time crush.

"Why do Pansy and I have to baby-sit? I wanna go!" Draco whined, making Harry and Ron stop dressing themselves in their new dress robes to stare at the blond, in all the time they've known him; they've never heard Draco whine before.

"Did you whine, Draco?" Harry asked.

"No, but really why do I have to baby-sit?"

"Because, we really thought this obvious, the kids need someone here to take care of them."

"Take them with us?"

"Hell no! They'd cause mayhem and destruction."

"No we wouldn't!" A small girls' voice protested loudly.

The three men looked down by the down to see their children, Lily was in front with Sarai, Abby, Drake, and Kimi (Draco's three year old) arrayed behind her.

"Lily, no. You have to stay with Auntie Pansy tonight."

"But Daddy! I really wanna go! I'd be good!" Lily's green eyes filled with tears.

"It'd be really boring for you; you'll be able to come to one when you're all older." Harry reasoned gently.

Lily frowned but nodded, "Oh and Mummy and Aunt 'Mione are ready in the common room." And with that said she and the other four children bounded out of the room.

Harry turned to Draco, "We'll see you later tonight."

Draco nodded slightly annoyed and followed them out, only to slam into Ron when Harry suddenly with no warning. "What the hell, Potter! Give someone a little warning before you stop!"

When Harry didn't answer, Draco gave an irritated sigh and looked at whatever was making the Boy-Who-Lived unable to move or speak. The blond's eyes widened, sitting on a couch was Ginny and Hermione. Ginny was wearing a very elegant sapphire blue satin gown with silver neckline and hem. A silver bracelet was on her left wrist. Her red hair was cascading down her back in elegant curls.

Hermione was wearing a soft pink silk gown, her normally bushy brown hair was straight and styled in a bun, much like it was in fourth year during the Yule Ball.

Harry moved to Ginny's side and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey Beautiful."

Ginny smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"We should get going." Hermione said, breaking her own kiss with Ron.

The two couples left. Leaving him to watch his moody, pregnant wife and six hyperactive children.

Lily smiled at James as they were ascending the stairs; the Entrance Hall was decorated with holly and mistletoe, dozens of fluttering fairies were hovering calmly above everyone's heads carrying multicolored lights.

James could see inside the Great Hall; it looked amazing. The four Christmas trees were there in their normal corners, magical snow was falling gently from the enchanted ceiling.

"It's so pretty." Lily breathed.

"Just like you." James muttered.

Lily went pink. "You think I'm pretty?"

"You're beautiful Lily. I was just too thick to realize that."

Lily blushed bright red.

"Come on." James pulled Lily down the stairs and into the crowds of students.

Back up in Harry and Ginny's living quarters, Pansy was laying on one of the couches when she felt a sudden contraction hit her. "Draco!" The pregnant blonde called.

No answer.

Another contraction. "Draco!"

Again no answer.

Pansy moaned and rolled off the couch, heading into Lily's room. "Draco?"

Her husband and the children looked up at her. "What is it Love?"

Another contraction hit, more painful than the other two, making her cry out. "It's time Draco."

"Crap." Draco stood and hurried to her, "Lets' go to the Infirmary." Draco then turned to the children, "No one is aloud to leave this room, got it."

Sarai nodded and watched as her parents left.

Draco helped Pansy climb her way to the seventh floor and into the Infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey!" Draco roared making the matron hurry out of her office.

"What's with all the screaming?" She demanded.

"My wife's in labor."

Poppy's eyes widened and beckoned to Pansy to sit on a bed. Pansy obeyed and waddled to one of the beds and sat on it, wincing in pain from another contraction.

A little while later Pansy was lying on a bed in a private room, now she was wearing a baby blue hospital gown.

"How you feel, Pans?"

"Oh I'm just dandy except for these bloody contractions!" Pansy snapped irritably.

Four hours passed slowly, Madam Pomfrey coming every now and again to administer potions and check how Pansy's coming along.

Pansy sighed deeply. She wanted this baby out of her! Her contractions were starting to go closer together and longer. But her water hasn't broke yet.

Pansy looked at Draco; he was napping in his chair; his head resting on the mattress.

Then Pansy felt it. Her water broke! "Madam Pomfrey!" She shouted loudly. The matron came running in. "My water broke."

"Oh. You might want to wake Draco while I check your cervix."

Pansy simply hit Draco hard in the arm. Draco snorted and lifted his head. "What?" He asked.

"My water broke Draco."

"You'll have the baby soon?" He asked.

"Yes, she will; her cervix is dilated 8 centimeters, 2 more and she'll be able to start pushing."

Less than an hour later she was finally fully dilated.

Pansy feet were in stirrups and Draco was talking to her.

"Just think Pansy soon you'll have a baby in your arms." He said gently.

"NOT SOON ENOUGH!"

"Shh… I know it hurts…"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW THIS BLOODY FEELS!"

"Love…"

"DON'T YOU 'LOVE' ME! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO'S PUSHING A WATERMELON THROUGH SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A FUCKING LEMON!" Draco winced at this and just grabbed her hand, which was a bad move on his part.

He hissed in pain when she gripped his hand a bit too hard.

"Pansy I need you to push when I say to, alright?"

"Right!"

"Push!"

Pansy took a deep breath and started to push, moaning in pain. A moment later she relaxed and Draco took the time to take his throbbing hand from hers'.

"Push!"

Pansy bore down more and her face started to turn red. "IT HURTS!" She screamed.

"It's ok, Baby, a few more pushes and we'll have a new baby in our arms."

"I HATE YOU!"

Pansy pushed again and screamed. A new scream joined Pansy and Draco easily recognized it as a baby crying.

"The head is out one more push!"

Pansy pushed one last time and then collapsed on the pillows. Madam Pomfrey let out a happy sound. "Congratulations. You have given birth to a healthy baby girl."

Draco, with the help of Poppy, cut the cord. She, Poppy, took the baby and wrote up the birth certificate and copied her footprints. "All she needs is a name."

Pansy smiled happily and looked up at Draco, who nodded. "We've decided to name her Victoria Narcissa Lillian Malfoy." She stated proudly.

AN: There's chapter 7. Hope everyone likes it. Hope you liked the birth of little Victoria Malfoy.

House Points

Gryffindor: 10

Slytherin: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Hufflepuff: 0

Like I told you before in chapter 6 the prize is the house with the most points gets to have a character in this story or it's sequel. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Chapter 8

Draco and Pansy made their way down to Harry and Ginny's sleeping quarters with their tiny sleeping daughter. It was a little passed midnight and they both knew that the others would be waiting for them.

Pansy said the password and she walked in Victoria in her arms and Draco followed.

"Mummy and Daddy are back!" Drake shouted.

"Hush Drake, you'll wake your sister." Pansy said sternly shifting the pink bundle that was her daughter.

"Aw. What's her name?" Ginny asked, both Hermione and herself waddled to see the newborn.

"Victoria. Where are Harry and Ron by the way?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Their both sleeping."

Draco yawned. "That is a very good idea." And with that he fell onto the plush couch, asleep almost instantly.

"Git." The three women muttered at the same time.

"She's so cute Pans!" Hermione smiled at Victoria, who decided that she doesn't like the attention and started wailing loudly.

"Oh, Vic it's okay that's just your Auntie Mia." Pansy began rocking her and making shushing noises.

Victoria's cries just seemed to get louder in volume.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Ginny suggested, then she and Hermione turned to the older children. "Alright you six bed."

"But Mum!" "Auntie Ginny!" They protested.

"No. Now go."

The children all pouted, even Makayla who was Pansy's second youngest at a year old. Ginny gave them a look and they trudged into Lily's room.

"_Where is the boy?" Demanded a high cruel voice, a man with graying hair, small watery eyes and a pointed noise bowed to the dark figure._

"_I I do not know my Lord." The short man stuttered nervously._

"_You lie." A wand appeared from the depths of the dark man's black robes. "Crucio." The other man began screaming and collapsed on the ground._

"_I tell you, Master!" He screamed loudly, making the dark man smirk evilly, his red eyes glowed eerily in the darkness._

"_Excellent Wormtail. Now where is that boy!" The Dark Lord put his wand away and Wormtail fell limp, panting heavily._

"_He is in the past, Master. Posing as one of the teachers." Gasped Wormtail getting to his feet painfully._

_Voldemort laughed, "Very good. Go and get my inner circle, tell them we're taking a trip to the past."_

_Wormtail bowed and left the room._

"_Just wait, Harry Potter, I will get you."_

Harry sat up in his and Ginny's bed, dripping in sweat, his mind reeling. Voldemort knew he was here. Harry cursed and got out of bed, needing to tell Ginny and Hermione.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed, bursting into the living room not caring that he was only wearing his boxers.

"What Harry?" Ginny asked, Harry was vaguely aware that his wife was cradling a small baby in a pink blanket.

"I had a vision. Voldemort knows I'm here. Wormtail in our time told him."

Ginny, Hermione, and a thinner Pansy gaped at him.

"He's coming here?"

"Yes. I don't know when though."

Ginny looked quiet shocked. "That bloody thing is coming here to try and kill you. I wanna see him try!"

Before Ginny could get fired up, Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder calming her almost instantly.

The fiery red head sighed, "I'm going to take a bath." And left for her bathroom.

Upon entering the grand bathroom, Ginny slid off her baby blue bathrobe, not noticing a seemingly innocent bar of soap on the tiled floor and stepped directly on top of it; causing her to loose her balance, and with the extra weight, fell. She screamed in pain as she landed on her swollen stomach then blacked out.

Eh, not one of my best chapters but it's ok. Alright on the point system; thanks to one of my reviewers I've decided to deduct house points if you criticize this story. I know it's harsh so I won't do anything right now but for future chapters I WILL so no more criticizing (at least just for my story.)

-House Points-

Ravenclaw: 15

Gryffindor: 10

Slytherin: 10

Hufflepuff: 0


	9. Chapter 9

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Summary: New additions for the Potter family.

Chapter 9

Harry, Hermione, and Pansy all jumped up in a panic when they heard Ginny scream. Harry ran into his room will the two women following.

"Oh shit." Hermione muttered at the sight of her friend lying on the floor, unconscious. "Ginny."

Harry hurried to his wife's side and took her limp hand into his. "Mione, please go get Poppy for me."

"Sure." Hermione scurried out of the bathroom, mindful of the bar of soap that was sitting a few feet away from where Ginny had fallen.

Minutes later the school nurse entered the bathroom and with her were a worried Hermione and a confused Draco.

"What happened?" Poppy asked Harry, who had moved out of the way so she could be next to Ginny.

"We don't know, but I think she slipped on a bar of soap." Hermione said pointing to the soap.

"I need to take her to the hospital wing to make sure the babies weren't harmed." Poppy magiced Ginny's limp body onto a stretcher.

Harry looked questioningly at the Matron, "Um…babies?"

"If they make it, she'll have sextuplets."

Harry's jaw dropped, doing a wonderful impression of a fish. He and Poppy hurried up to the Infirmary, Hermione, Pansy and Draco elected to stay for the children and Ron. Ron would not be very happy when he wakes in the morning.

Harry followed Poppy into a private room off the back of the Hospital Wing. Poppy set Ginny's limp body onto the hospital bed and turned to get surgical tools. Harry saw that around the room there was six or so baby sized oxygen cages.

"Alright Harry, out." Poppy said gently.

"What? Why!"

"Just go out into the main room and I'll come out and inform you when I'm done with your wife."

Poppy pushed Harry impatiently out of the birthing room and slammed the door in his face.

Harry huffed and started pace in the main area of the infirmary.

What seemed like hours later, Poppy came out looking sad yet happy. "Harry."

Harry got off the chair he was slowly dozing on, "What is it?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Ginny and three of the babies made it; the bad news is that their two months premature and might stop breathing at any time."

"Can I see them?"

Poppy nodded and Harry rushed into the room she had just come out of. Upon entering he saw three extremely tiny babies. Each had tufts of jet black hair; he couldn't see their eyes though. All three had little pink caps on their heads and fuzzy pink blankets wrapped around their small bodies. Ginny was still lying on the hospital bed, her eyes were open and she was looking a little dazed.

"Harry? What happened?"

"You tripped and fell in the bathroom. And…" Harry's handsome face split into a wide smile. "And you had three adorable babies."

"What?"

"Look to your left and you'll know what I mean."

Ginny looked to her left and gasped at the sight of the three babies. "But how?"

Harry sat on the bed and kissed Ginny on the forehead, "I don't know."

Ginny yawned lazily. "When do you think we'll be able to take them home?"

"When their stronger, Gin."

The couple fell into a deep sleep.

It was around noon when they woke again. Harry woke first when one of his children started to cry. Harry smiled and got off the bed, careful not to jar Ginny. "Hungry?"

"WAAAAAAA!"

"I take that as a yes." Harry gently picked up one of his daughters.

"We still have to name them." Ginny said from the bed.

"True. What should we name her?" Harry asked looking at the small baby girl cradled in his hands.

"How about April Leanne Potter."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Now what about these two?" The two girls were making themselves known.

In the end, Ginny and Harry agreed on the names Kaylee and Emily. Harry handed April to her mother. Then proceeded to pick up Emily and used his wand to conjure a bottle full of warmed formula.

Emily and April both quieted immediately, Kaylee's crying filled the room. In less than 15 minutes the three siblings were all fed and had fallen asleep as soon as their Daddy changed their nappies.

Harry laid back on the bed with a sigh, "I can already tell that these three will be trouble."

"You said that when Lily was born and she wasn't very much trouble."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, she was good until Abby was born, then the chaos started."

Ginny laughed, "Oh yeah, remember when Lily and Drake got a hold of your wand?"

"Don't remind me of that." Harry grimaced. When Lily and Drake were three, they somehow got Harry's wand and blew half of Potter Manor up. They got in huge trouble for that. "I should go get Lily and show her; her new sisters." Harry got up from the bed.

"Hurry back." Ginny said.

Harry smiled at her lovingly and kissed her forehead then he left. She sighed, knowing it might be awhile.

Ginny looked at her three newborn babies, each of them were so small and fragile looking like they would break if you picked one of them up.

"I wonder how Ginny is doing." Hermione said in a worried voice. It was around noon and she and the rest of her family were enjoying their lunches.

"I'm sure my sister is fine, Harry is with her." Ron said, patting his wife's hand.

Hermione smiled, "Your right." Then she jerked a little and a hand flew to her swollen belly.

Instantly Ron became concerned, "What's the matter, Love?"

"Nothing, the baby's just playing Quidditch with my kidneys. Here feel." Hermione took Ron's hand and put it on the place were the baby kicked last. Ron's face broke out into a smile. "Merlin, I can't wait until this baby comes out."

Pansy smiled at her, stroking Victoria's blonde tufts of hair gently. "Your only at seven months, you can wait two more."

Hermione pouted.

Draco was about to enter the conversation and make a smart ass comment when, from the smaller table were the children sat, Lily yelled.

"DADDY!" She shouted as Harry entered the room, looking tired and worn. The five year old girl jumped out of her seat and ran into her father's awaiting arms.

"Hey baby girl, I have something to show you."

"What is it Daddy?" Lily asked energetically. "And where's Mummy?"

"It's a surprise and Mummy is with it, waiting for us."

"Let's go Daddy!" Lily began to pull on Harry's sleeve in hopes of getting him to move.

Harry nodded and let his first born drag him out of the great hall. The others looked at each other curiously and stood, gathered the remaining children and rushed out of the hall ignoring the stares that they got from the students. They followed Harry and Lily to the Infirmary and into one of the private rooms.

The two couples grinned. Ginny was resting on the bed, one extremely tiny baby, with tubes everywhere on her; napping gently on her chest.

Hermione and Pansy looked at each other and cooed, waking Ginny up with a jerk.

Ginny looked at them all bleary eyed, "May I help you? I'm trying to sleep."

"Mummy! Who's that!" The small voice of Lily demanded.

Ginny smiled at her daughter, "This is your younger sister, Lily."

"What's her name?"

"April."

"Oh. Can I hold?"

"No Sweetie April isn't strong enough yet. You can hold her when she's a bit bigger."

Lily nodded and at that moment Kaylee and Emily made their presences known.

"Their so cute Gin! What's their names?" Hermione said picking up Emily and rocking her gently.

"You've got Emily and the one in the bassinet is Kaylee."

"I wanna hold Kaylee!" Sarai, Draco and Pansy's oldest, whined.

"No, Baby, Kaylee's too little. What if you drop her?" Pansy said in a patient voice.

"I wouldn't drop her I promise!"

Draco gave Sarai a look, making the six year old pout.

Just then Madam Pomfrey entered the room looking annoyed, "Alright, there are too many people in this room. Everyone get out."

"But Poppy, we're just visiting the newest Potter's."

"No, I couldn't care less. These babies need to grow stronger and they won't if you won't leave them be. Now out."

"No."

Poppy gave Draco a look that could have scared Voldemort himself. "Leave!" The woman cowed them out into the main part of the Infirmary and out into the outside corridor.

Harry frowned, "I can't believe she kicked me out! I'm the bloody father!"

Ron patted his back, "Don't worry mate, we'll come back and visit them later."

And they did too, but to their great disappointment Poppy had put locking spells on the door that didn't unlock with Alohamora.

It wasn't until January when Ginny came back, classes had started again, and Harry's three infant children were getting stronger everyday. Though, they were still on the small side. Finally on January 24th they got very good news from Poppy.

Harry had been by the fire when it happened, "Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived looked down at the fire and saw Poppy's head in the fire looking up at him, looking rather happy. "Yes Poppy?"

"I am very happy to tell you that your babies are strong enough to come home."

"We can?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled widely, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Poppy disappeared with a small pop and Harry left in a great hurry after writing a note to Ginny telling her where he went.

When Harry entered, he saw a few seventh year girls cooing at his children, Poppy was trying to get them to go away, and Remus, looking very tired, laying in a bed watching the scene in amusement.

"Hey Poppy, I'm here to pick up my girls." Harry said, making the four teenagers jump and turn to look at their Professor.

"These are your babies, Professor?" One of the girls asked, smiling at Emily.

"Yes and it is time to take them to meet their eager mum and aunts, uncles, and cousins."

The girls parted and let Harry take the handles of the basinet and lifted them. "Bye girls, see you four in class on Monday." And he left with his three adorable babies.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

House Points-

Gryffindor-15

Ravenclaw-15

Slytherin- 14

Hufflepuff- 0

AN: Ok, some of you are wondering if constructive criticism is allowed and yes, I'll allow it. And I would just like to say that if you want your points PLEASE PUT WHICH HOUSE YOU BELONG TO every review you write, it would make my life that much more simpler. For the people who have not chosen a House, please either chose one and tell me in a review or separate email, (Email: ) and the separate emails give you points as well as reviews, or tell me and I'll sort you. Alright all done. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Summary: Harry teaches classes and baby-sits his daughter and cousins and a food fight in the Great Hall.

Chapter 10

Harry yawned. It was Monday morning and he had to baby-sit Lily and Abby and their friends. Ever since he brought the girls' back, it has been constant activity. Harry shook his head and sat down behind his desk. Lily and the others playing quietly on the floor, they were going to their fathers a lot more then their mothers and it was understandable; Hermione had gotten increasingly moody and snappish in the last month and Ginny and Pansy were almost always busy with Kaylee, Emily, April, and Victoria.

Harry was ripped from his thoughts when a female voice said, "Good morning Professor."

The Boy-Who-Lived looked up at whoever just spoke and saw his future mother looking at him. "Ah. Good morning Lily. How was your weekend?"

"Bit boring. How was your weekend, sir?"

"Very tiring. My wife had triplets on Saturday." Harry said yawning again.

"I'm sure their cute." Older Lily said with a grin.

"Oh, they are."

"What are their names?"

Harry smiled at his future mother and said, "Their names are Emily, Kaylee, and April."

Just then the calmness was broken when James and the rest of the Marauders crashed through the door, laughing like hyenas'. Older Lily sighed and turned to look at them.

"What did you do this time?" She asked eyes narrowed at James.

"Oh nothing my darling Lily flower." James said, slinging an arm casually around Lily's shoulders

"JAMES! Get off! And don't call me Lily flower!" Lily pushed his arm off roughly and glared, sitting at a desk in a huff.

Harry watched as James turned to Sirius and Remus muttering, "Oh yea she loves me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Sirius snorted as they took seats near Lily.

Harry shook his head and watched as his students trickle slowly in, many of the girls stopping at the sight of Lily and Abby.

"What's the hold up? Merlin what is with women when they see small children?" A cold voice said.

The girls parted and there stood Severus Snape and the small group of boys he is always with. Snape sneered at Lily and the little girl drew back.

"Mr. Snape get to your seat." Harry said annoyed at the way he was looking at Lily.

"Yes sir." Snape and his group sat in the only available seats in the back.

"Now, today we will be talking about the Patronus, what will the Patronus protect you against?"

"They protect against Dementors and in some cases Vampires." Lily answered.

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor. Conjuring a Patronus is rather difficult, but if you were surrounded by Dementors it could save your life. It saved mine."

"What do you mean sir?" One of the nicer Slytherins asked.

"At the end of my third year I rescued my Godfather from about a hundred Dementors."

The class looked shocked at the news, "You took on a hundred Dementors!" They demanded as one.

"Yes, at risk great risk to my li…"

"My wittle sister will be cuter than _your_ sisters, Lily!" Abby said loudly, making Harry and most of the class look at the small children on the floor. Lily and Abby were standing up; Sarai, Drake, and Kimi were looking rather amused as the two cousins argued.

"How do you know the baby will be a girl?" Lily demanded.

"I just know."

"You lair!"

"Am not!" Abby cried out.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Lily, Abby! Stop it at once."

"But she started it!" Both girls yelled out pointing to the other.

"I don't care who started it, if you girls can't settle down, you both will be heading to your Mum's."

"No!"

"Abby don't start this again."

Abby simply looked at him and said, "No!"

"Abby." Harry warned gently, not noticing that he was being watched by his twenty something sixth years.

"No!" Abby shouted, looking to be on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Abby, stop it right now or you will be heading your Mum's."

"NO!" Abby threw herself onto the ground and started kicking, slamming her small fists on the hard floor and screaming loudly.

"What's wrong with her, Professor?" Older Lily looked alarmed at this outburst to her eardrums.

"It's just a tantrum. She'll get over it soon." Harry said, grabbing the thrashing child. "Miss. Evans your in charge while I take little Abigail to her Mother."

Abby started screaming louder that ever before as Harry carried the kicking and screaming child out of the room.

Older Lily looked at James, who was staring at her in confusion. She shrugged and turned to the children still playing on the floor, as if they never heard what had just happened. Silver blue eyes locked with Older Lily's own emerald green gaze. "Don't worry about Abby; she always does that from time to time."

Younger Lily nodded in agreement, "Yep, it's true. I'm happy that never happened to me."

The only boy of the group snorted, "Not true. You were worse than I ever was."

"We were born TOGETHER! Drake, you are an idiot."

Drake blew a raspberry at her. "We were only born together because Aunt Hermione made your mum and dad be nice to my mum and dad."

"And, you git, that was only because Daddy and Aunt Hermione dated when they were 14." Sarai said hitting her brother on the head.

"Sarai!"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too brother dearest."

"Twit."

"Brat."

"Loser."

"Freak."

"Jerk-Face."

Harry walked calmly into the living room area of his living quarters with his wailing niece over his shoulder.

"Harry?" Came the voice of Hermione. "What's the matter with Abby?"

"She was arguing with Lily and had a tantrum when I told her she was going to visit you." Harry saw Hermione enter the room with an irritated look on her face.

"Abby."

The little girls' wailing increased and she thrashed in Harry's arms.

"Abby, it's ok. You're fine. Mummy's just going to hold you." Harry said gently, trying give her to Hermione but Abby clutched at Harry's robes.

"No." She whimpered, suddenly calming down enough to talk.

"Why don't you want to go back to Mummy?" Harry asked.

"Mummy will get mad at me. She's always mad now."

"Abby, I won't get mad at you, I promise. I just want to find out why you and Lily were fighting."

Abby let Hermione take her. Harry smiled at his best friend and went into the nursery where Ginny was with Pansy and the babies. April, Kaylee, and Emily were still notably smaller than Victoria and she was more developed than they were.

Ginny had her back to him, changing Emily's diaper. Kaylee and April were both asleep in their crib; Kaylee's fist was gripping April's pink footie jammies. Pansy saw him and grinned.

"Ginny, look who's in back of you."

Ginny shot her a questioning look but did as she was told. "Harry! What are you doing in here! Don't you have classes to teach?"

"I'm here because Abby was causing trouble and I had to take her to Herms."

"You'd better not let Hermione hear you call her 'Herms', you know she hates it. And if you're here who's with Lily?" Ginny questioned.

"My sixth years are looking after them."

"What if something happens? Snape's in that class, what if he tries something?"

"Don't worry about it, Gin. I'll be returning soon enough."

"Alright." Ginny leaned into Harry for a kiss when the squealing on the changing table attracted their attention. Ginny smiled and finished putting the diaper on Emily and throwing the dirty one in the diaper genie and picked up the baby, rocking her gently. Harry took Emily and held her to his chest.

"I love you but I really should get back to my class." Harry said, hoping that Ginny would let him take Emily.

"I love you too, Harry. But you're not taking Emily." Ginny went to grab Emily but Harry blocked her.

"Please, can I take her?"

"No. She's still too frail and you know it."

Harry sighed and handed Emily back to Ginny, running a hand through his hair.

"You can be with them tonight while I sleep, I was the one who's been up since one this morning."

"But I was up too."

"Only to wake me up, every time they cried!" Ginny glared at Harry.

"Ginny, stop it. Leave him alone. Harry has to go back to class." Pansy intervened from Ginny killing Harry.

Harry flashed Pansy a grateful grin, kissed Ginny softly on the forehead and hurried out of the Nursery and ran into the empty corridor before Ginny could say anything else.

When Harry entered his classroom, he saw Older Lily sitting in her desk; sending annoyed looks at the Marauders who were talking to Drake and younger Lily both had mischievous glints in their eyes.

"Boys, not talking about pranks with my daughter?" He said stepping into the light. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter's heads popped up, startled. Older Lily looked relieved to see him.

"Thank Merlin you've come back, sir, they've been plotting and plotting! Something's going to happen." Sophie said wide-eyed, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Calm down, Sophie, we're not going to do anything to you." James said a gleam in his hazel eyes.

"Oh and that makes me feel so much better." Sophie retorted hotly.

Harry shook his head in mild amusement and said, "That's enough, boys back to your seats and open your books to page 340 and read the part on Patronus'."

The four Marauders sighed and returned to their desks. They and the rest of the class opened their books and began reading. Younger Lily climbed into his lap and hugged him. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Hungy!" Little Makayla agreed.

"Lunch is in half an hour, I don't have any snacks you can have." Harry said checking his watch.

All five children pouted at him.

"No, that look won't work on me."

They all added more lip, and for good measure, gave Harry the dreaded puppy eyes.

"Stop it, all of you. It won't work."

This was how Harry spent the last half hour of class, telling his daughter and her friends to wait, ignoring their begging, and watching his students as they read. Finally the bell that signaled the end of class. The class got up, packed their things, and left.

"Now can we get food Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes, lets' go."

The children cheered and ran out of the room with Harry following at a brisk walk.

"Slow down Lily! The food isn't going anywhere." Sarai said loudly so the other girl could hear her.

"I know! But we have to hurry!" Lily shouted running ahead of the little group.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Lily just stop!" Drake whined.

"No, you can stop and wait for my daddy but I'm not."

Lily continued on until she got to the Great Hall and she pushed the heavy oak doors open and stepped inside. Most of the students stopped to stare at her; it was rather strange to see her out of the company of her family.

The girl shot a cheeky grin at the doors behind her and went to sit next to James, who was trying to get her to come over to the Gryffindor table.

"When are we going to do it?" She asked after making herself comfortable next to Sirius and James.

"We were thinking right after your Father comes in. Will your Mum come too?"

Younger Lily shook her head, "No, she'll be to busy with my little sisters. We could hit Drake; he's the one most likely to retaliate."

"What about one of the teachers?"

Remus took the liberty of hitting Sirius over the head for asking such a stupid question, "They'd give you detention you git!"

"So?"

Remus hit Sirius again, "Shut up Sirius."

Sirius shot Remus a look but fell silent, just as Harry came though the huge oak doors. Drake and Sarai trotting at his heels and Kimi and Makayla in his arms.

Younger Lily grinned devilishly and hurled mashed potatoes at Drake. The goop hit the silver haired boy in the face. Drake turned to look at her, his ice blue eyes flashing dangerously. Lily's eyes widened as Drake dove for a glass of pumpkin juice and flung it at her.

The 5 year old ducked and the juice splashed on James, Sirius started to laugh.

"Sirius?" James asked.

"What?" Sirius stopped laughing and turned to his best friend.

James grabbed a Shepherd's pie on the table and slammed it in the other boy's face.

There was a titter of laughter at the Slytherin table, making Sirius growl and chucked a bowl of hot chili where the laughter was.

"Sirius, you bastard! Look what you did to my sweater!" A pretty young woman with long blonde hair cried angrily, she stood and there was a large reddish brown stain on her white sweater.

"It looks good on you Narcissa!" Sirius smirked at his cousin.

Suddenly wanting in on the fun, one lone Hufflepuff shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

It was pure chaos, the Slytherins were getting attacked by the other three houses and the teachers weren't helping much.

"Albus!" Minerva gaped in shock when Dumbledore poured sugar on an unsuspecting third year's head.

"What?" The old man turned to look at the Transfiguration teacher, an innocent look plastered on his aged face.

"Don't look at me like that!" She snapped. "Shouldn't you stop this?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, he was now across the hall; throwing sandwiches at random students.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. Whoever started this was going to have detentions from now until they graduate. She was going to find that person and make sure that happened.

Harry was on a mission; try to find his daughter and the other four children and leave before anything remotely bad happens.

He caught Kimi and Makayla with no problems. Both were small and they couldn't run very fast. He found Drake lurking under Gryffindor table next.

Harry had a little trouble locating both Lily and Sarai. It turned out they were with his future parents.

Harry marched them out of the Hall, and up the stairs. The children were covered in food. Lily's normally wavy red hair was plastered in dried mustard and brown sugar. Sarai had Swiss cheese slices stuck on her forehead and cheek, and Drake had a clump of mashed potatoes on his cheek other than that he was much cleaner than his sisters.

"What happened Harry?" Ginny and Pansy demanded in unison after seeing the state of their children.

"Uhhh…food fight in the great hall." Harry looked at his wife nervously.

"Lily started it. Her and Drake."

"Don't blame us, Daddy!" Came Lily's voice from the bathroom. "You didn't stop it!"

"Yea, Harry, don't blame Lily or Drake, their only children."

Harry glared at Draco and Ron, who were sitting on a couch watching him get chewed out by the women.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ok, not my best. But I updated, right? Please review after reading and be sure to participate in the House Points!

House Points

Gryffindor: 35

Slytherin: 19

Ravenclaw: 15

Hufflepuff: 0


	11. Chapter 11

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

AN: I had this chapter on a floppy disk almost ready to be posted and when I decided to write some more the damn thing doesn't work. So I lost six pages of a really good chapter which pisses me off 

Summary: Harry, Draco, and Ron take their children flying, Gryffindor Quidditch practice, a Death Eater attack, and Remus is gay!.

Chapter 11

Harry groaned when he heard the loud cries coming from the nursery. It meant that one or all three of his daughters were awake and wanted attention. He opened his eyes only to close them again when the bright morning sunlight shone onto his face.

"Bloody sun." He cursed, sitting up hurriedly and slamming his glasses onto his face. His bedroom came into sharper focus and he was able to see Ginny, still sleeping, and the alarm clock. The big red numbers told Harry it was six thirty in the morning.

Harry got up, not bothering to put on something to cover the emerald green boxers he was currently wearing, and walked out of his bedroom and entered the nursery.

Kaylee was crying her eyes out. Her face was scrunched up and all red and her hands were balled up into tiny fists. Emily and April were sleeping peacefully next to her.

Harry picked her up and cradled the small body into his chest. He carried her to the changing table and changed her diaper. Harry re-buttoned Kaylee's footie pajamas and picked her up and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Harry watched as Kaylee's eyes closed.

"You know, we'll have to beat the boys away from them with sticks when their older." Said a voice from the doorway.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny, in a silk white robe, leaning on the door watching him and Kaylee.

"No, not a measly stick. Maybe a Beater's bat."

"No," Ginny disagreed. "They have you to play over protective father and scare all the boys away."

Kaylee suddenly yawned widely and snuggled into her Daddy's chest.

"You do know that they'll have your mouth." Harry said his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"They'll have your constant desire to get into trouble." Ginny countered swiftly.

Harry pouted. "It's not my fault trouble always found me."

"Yes it is. You never had to do anything."

"I had to save you from the Chamber, didn't I? Being the only Parselmouth in the school at the time."

"They'll most likely have that ability." Ginny said softly.

"We won't know that until their able to talk, Ginny." Harry stood with the now sleeping baby still cradled in his arms. "And that might not be until their four or five."

"I know."

"Now, later in the morning, do you think I could take Lily flying?" Harry asked a very hopeful look crossed his face.

"Absolutely not." Ginny said.

"But why not?" Harry asked pouting.

"Because," Ginny started "last time Lily was on your broom she fell!"

Harry put Kaylee back into her crib and turned back to Ginny; slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

"Please, Ginny?" Harry whispered pleadingly. He kissed her expertly on her collarbone. "We'll go on one of those walks you've always loved. Remember when we were teenagers?"

Ginny groaned softly when she felt Harry brush his hand against her breast. "Harry, stop it."

"All you have to do is say yes." He dipped her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I suppose you can." Ginny breathed after pulling away from the kiss.

Harry whooped and let go of Ginny, letting her hit the carpeted floor, and dashed off to wake Lily.

"Harry!" She said, annoyed, getting slowly to her feet and giving chase. "Don't you dare wake Lily!"

Harry was nearing Lily's room when he felt Ginny tackle him from behind. He fell on his stomach, Ginny straddling his back; a smug smirk on her face. Harry blinked, wondering why she had done that, when Ginny stood slightly and rolled him over than sat on his stomach.

"Ginny, what..?" Harry started to ask, startled, but was cut off when Ginny pressed her lips against his.

"Don't even think about waking Lily. It's only seven in the morning; you can wait an hour or two." Ginny said after breaking the kiss.

Harry got a rather evil glint in his eyes and leaned up, capturing her lips in a heated and passion filled kiss.

An hour later Harry's and Ginny's snogging session was about to turn into something much more when…

"ARG!" Someone shouted shrilly. "Do you have to do that on the couch!"

Ginny paused, her hand in Harry's boxers, and she and Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione, both bright red and covering the eyes of Abby.

"Uh, hi guys." Ginny said blushing slightly. She pulled her hand from Harry's boxers and sat up.

"I didn't need to see that." Ron moaned. "My sister and best friend starting to get it on. Oh, I really didn't need to see that."

"Why the hell are you here, Ron? We were busy." Ginny said looking put out.

"Shut up Ginny! I don't care how 'busy' you are!" Ron growled.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up, Ron!" Ginny hissed. "You better keep your mouth shut before Lily wakes and I curse you to kingdom come!"

"Ginny leave him alone. He didn't mean anything." Harry said taking hold of Ginny's chin and making her look at him. He looked at Ron. "And Ron, don't tell Ginny to shut up. You know she's been rather testy for the past week."

Ginny looked at Harry in a very scary way, one that promised pain, and turned to Hermione. She was being unusually quite, her hands on her belly and a thin film of sweat covering her very pale face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I don't know but something is horribly wrong." The bushy haired woman breathed.

"What?"

"I don't know what it is. But I know something is wrong with the baby."

Ron turned to her worry clearly shown in his eyes, "Do you want to visit Poppy?"

"No, I'll just go back to bed, if it gets any worse than we'll visit Poppy." Ron nodded and, after telling Abby to stay with her Aunt, led Hermione out of the room.

Ginny blinked but turned to Abby, "We need to go dress. Lily's still asleep; will you wake her for us?" Ginny asked her niece.

"Sure!" Came Abby's cheerful response and she ran into her older cousins' room.

"Well," Harry commented. "Let's go and get dressed." He said getting up and nudging her leg gently.

Ginny got up as well and followed her husband into their room. Moments later they heard a loud scream, a thump, and a loud cry of pain. Seconds after this, three identical cries echoed from the nursery.

"You take the babies and I'll take Lily and Abby?" Harry suggested.

"Alright." She said and, giving Harry a kiss, left the room.

Harry entered his daughter's room, jumping out of the way when two red blurs came at him.

"Abby! Come back here!" Lily shouted, brandishing a shoe at the younger girl and throwing it. It missed and landed with a thump on the floor.

"Girls." Harry said trying to get their attention, it was no use, Lily grabbed another shoe and hurled it at Abby, this time her aim was true and it hit the back of her head. Abby cried out in pain and her knees hit the floor, cradling her head. "Lillian Marie Potter! You are in so much trouble for that!"

Harry dropped down to his knees and picked up his crying niece. Lily, a very guilty look on her face, said. "I'm sorry Abby! I didn't mean to hit you!" She touched her arm and Abby pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" Abby cried out clutching Harry's shirt with her small hands.

Lily looked at her father, a hurt look across her young features.

"Go to your mum, Lily. I'll sort out Abby." Lily nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.

Abby lifted her head after she heard the door shut, her hands still clasped tightly on the back of her head.

"Are you ok Abby?" Abby shook her head and Harry asked. "Can I see your head, please?"

Abby nodded silently and took her hands away from her head. The next several minutes were spent trying to find where the shoe had hit. Harry's fingers hit a small slightly red bump, making Abby hiss and jerk away.

"It's just a bump. You'll be fine."

Abby shook her head. "No I won't."

"You're not fine? Then I guess you can't come flying with us today." Harry said getting up and shrugging.

"No I wanna go flying with you!" Abby cried out tugging his pant legs.

"Alright. Come on." Harry opened the door and Abby skipped out nearly colliding into Lily.

"I'm sorry I threw my shoe at you." Lily whispered scuffing her foot against the carpet.

Abby grinned. "I forgive you."

Lily hooked arms with Abby and the two skipped off.

"What's this I hear about Lily throwing her shoe at Abby?" Ginny asked, holding the triplets with some difficulty.

Harry took Emily, who was quietly looking around, and said, "Abby woke Lily up and Lily chased her and threw her shoes at her."

"Is Abby ok?" Ginny asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine. It's just a bump on the back of her head." Harry said with a small shrug.

"Daddy," Lily tugged on Harry's pants making him look down in two smiling, happy faces. "When are we going flying?"

"Soon, girls."

Abby and Lily pouted, "But we want to go now!"

"Go where?" A voice asked from the portrait hole.

Abby and Lily turned as one to see Ron entering the room with Draco, Pansy, Drake, Sarai, Makayla, Kimi and Victoria (being held by Draco).

"Flying!" The two cousins shouted at Draco.

The five Malfoy siblings seemed to perk up a bit. "I wanna go flying!" Makayla whined, turning to her Daddy. "Go flying Daddy?"

"Yea! Let's go flying!" Sarai and Drake shouted.

"Alright let's go flying." Harry agreed. A great roar met the ears of the adults as the children all cheered; it was loud enough to make Emily jerk awake with a small cry.

The kids all charged out of the portrait hole and into the corridor, making some students jump back, worried about getting knocked over and stepped on by overexcited children. Harry and the others followed apologizing to anyone that their children knocked over.

By the time Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and Draco got on the grounds, the children were by the broom shed trying to open the door. None of them were tall enough so Drake had to stand on Sarai's shoulders to reach.

"OW!" Sarai shouted, "Drake hurry up! You weigh as big as a house!"

"I do not!" Drake growled at his older sister.

There was another loud 'OW!' and a thump. Harry and his friends all blinked at the sight before them; Sarai was on her butt, a smug smile on her lips, Drake was flat on his back, looking dazed, and the other four were collapsed on the ground laughing.

"You did that on purpose!"

"No," Sarai said an innocent look on her face. "You did that all on your own. You are the one who dug your foot on my shoulder."

"You called me fat!"

Sarai smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk and said, "Well, have you looked at yourself lately? You really do weigh as much as a house."

Drake growled low in his throat at his sister's insult and charged at the taller girl. Sarai screamed loudly and dove out of the way, the younger boy turned around sharply and continued to run at her.

Sarai screamed again and began to run and the chase begun. Drake ran after her and Lily, Abby, Makayla, and Kimi, all still chuckling, ran after them both.

The adults watched, clearly bemused, as their children chased Drake and Sarai. It was like watching lions trying to take out their pray. Ten minutes later, Abby, Makayla, and Kimi collapsed on the ground, content to watch the older kids. Finally, Drake was near enough to his sister to tackle her to the ground. The siblings skidded to a halt; Drake was straddling Sarai's waist.

Sarai tried to hit him in the face but Lily held her arms down. "Let me go!" The six year old said thrashing.

"No, I'm gonna make you pay for calling me fat!" Drake reached down for Sarai's side, making her thrash even harder.

"Don't you dare Drake!" Sarai shouted.

"Oh I dare." Was all he said before he was tickling her.

Sarai howled loudly in laughter, pulling her arms out of Lily's grip and put them at her sides, trying to protect herself. "No!" Sarai screamed tears pouring out of her eyes now.

Drake did not see his sister's hand fly up to his face until it was too late. "OW!" He whined holding his reddening cheek.

"Alright, that's enough." Draco said stepping in and defusing the situation because Drake was glaring murderously at Sarai. "Let's get flying."

"But Daddy!" Drake whined loudly. "Sarai hit me!"

Draco cringed at his sons' whining. "Don't whine like that Drake." He said. "It's your fault anyway. Do you see Lily or Abby whining? Or your younger sisters doing it?"

"That's because their babies and cry when they get hurt." The young blond boy murmured softly.

There was similar cries of, "We are not babies!"

"Alright, that's enough." Draco said stepping in. "Let's get flying."

Draco opened the shed and dug in the brooms for a few minutes before pulling out three ratty looking Kids' Cleansweep 3's and three old Cleansweep 7's.

"Let's head to the Quidditch Pitch and we'll start." Before Draco finished his sentence the children were running as fast as they could to the Pitch.

Harry handed Pansy Emily and took a Kids' Cleansweep and a Cleansweep 7 and ran after the kids. Ron and Draco looked at each other and both ran off to catch up with the Boy-Who-Lived. Leaving Ginny and Pansy to look after four babies.

"How rude." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's go."

Both women walked to the Pitch careful not to jar the babies in their arms.

"You three," Draco said looking at Lily, Drake, and Sarai, "You need to stick your right hand over the broomsticks and say 'up'."

The three older kids did so obediently and shouted, as one, "UP!"

All three brooms jumped into their hands at once.

Draco grinned and then told them how to mount them without sliding off the end. While Draco was doing that, Harry and Ron had already transfigured something into a child seat and put Abby and Makayla in them, magically seat belting them in, and taking to the air.

Harry grinned happily; he was back in his element. He did a few loops with Abby laughing happily in front of him.

"Do it again, Uncle Harry!" Abby demanded shrilly.

"Alright." Harry said and did a barrel roll, then went into a steep dive.

Harry could hear Ginny yelling something, what he didn't know. When he was several feet away from the ground he pulled the broom up and began to climb.

"Stupid showoff." Draco muttered, silently watching. "You three, are _not_ allowed to do what you see Harry is doing."

"Why not Daddy?" Sarai asked.

"It's too dangerous and your mother would kill me."

They nodded and rose a few feet into the air. Draco nodded in satisfaction and mounted his broom with Kimi.

While this was happening, back in the Gryffindor Boys' Dorms, James Potter was wide awake and holding his broom.

"Sirius." He whispered to the bed next to his.

There was a sleepy snort as his reply but nothing else.

James huffed dramatically and opened the curtains revealing his best friend, sound asleep, but not for long.

James pointed his wand at him and whispered something in Latin. Sirius' long black hair frizzed out creating a large fuzz ball on top of his head turning neon pink, he also grew boobs, make-up appeared and Sirius' body grew curvier.

James coughed softly, trying very hard not to laugh. He grabbed his camera and took lots of pictures.

The clicking of the camera must have woken Remus because he said in a sleepy tone, "James' what are you doing to…" He stopped in mid sentence, staring at Sirius' new profile. "You didn't."

"I did." James said proudly.

James and Remus took one look at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"Where's the Slytherins?" Sirius shouted stupidly, his voice higher and more feminine.

Peter took in Sirius' new appearance and voice and, too, started laughing loudly.

"What?" Sirius looked confused. His friends were laughing, but why? Suddenly it hit him; one of them pulled a prank on him. "What the hell do you do?"

Sirius finally heard one of the things that where making them laugh, his voice was female sounding but there was more.

James fell down onto Remus' bed, he was laughing so hard. The charm that changed his voice was brilliant. Not only did it change so he sounded like a girl it made him say something, only James made sure that Sirius couldn't hear a thing.

So they heard, "Do you want to have sex in the Great Hall?"

Remus fell off his bed, still laughing.

Sirius' eyes narrowed at his friends' strange behavior and looked down and gasped. He had boobs!

"Potter!" Sirius shouted, "What the fuck did you do!"

"Do you want to have sex in the Great Hall!" The door burst open at this and over half of the tower stood in the doorway, eyes very wide.

"James, why is Sirius dressed like a girl and WHY did you wake us all up with your laughter?"

"James pulled a prank on me, Lily!"

"Do you want to have sex in the Great Hall!"

Lily's jaw dropped as Sirius, almost enthusiastically, asked her to have sex with him. Lily turned to James like an angry lioness. "What the bloody hell did you do to make Sirius repeat that!"

"Repeat what?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Sirius, shut up. You've been hit with a phrase repeating spell. All you can say right now is, 'Do you want to have sex in the Great Hall?'"

Sirius glared at James.

"You wouldn't wake up." James said innocently. "And the charm won't ware off for six hours."

Lily sighed and started herding the other students out the door when James' voice stopped her.

"Before I forget. Gryffindor Quidditch team meet in the locker rooms in twenty minutes."

Three Fifth year boys and two timid looking fourth year girls nodded and turned and started to make their way out of the doorway. Lily gave Sophie a small look and they began to herd the rest of the Gryffindors out. As soon as the door was shut, Sirius gave a really dirty look at James.

Remus smirked at the dark haired boy,"Ah. No more of Sirius' smart ass comments for six hours, well, you made my day."

James laughed when Sirius made a rude hand gesture at Remus and Remus pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you Sirius, just what I always wanted." Remus said cheekily.

Sirius shook his head and shot a look at James as if to say, 'He's gone mad.'

"Right, let's go to Quidditch practice, Padfoot. You two coming?" James turned to Remus and Peter.

"I can't this time. I have loads of homework to do." Peter said.

Remus declined also and so James and Sirius had to go down alone. When they were nearing the common room; they stopped because they could hear Lily and Sophie talking and both boys' somehow knew that they were the topic of the conversation.

"I can't believe Black did that!" Lily cried out.

"But he did and you can't do anything about it, you know that." Sophie said. "Would you have?" She added mischievously.

Lily gaped at her best friend. "Sophie!" She cried indignetly.

"Oh that's right. You fancy James!" 

"No I don't!"

"I bet you do!"

The other five members of the Quiddtich team started to teasing Lily by singing a round of 'Lily and James sitting in a tree'.

James smirked arrogantly and both he and Sirius entered the room. Lily's cheeks were flaming red but she glared at James when she saw him smirking at her.

"What are you smirking at Potter?" She asked coolly flicking some of her dark red hair over her shoulder.

"You fancy me?" James asked.

"No." Lily ground out. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You're right. Let's go to the locker rooms." He told his team and soon enough he and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was out the protrait hole.

"Ohhh." Lily ground out angrily. "I hate that great bullying toerag so much!"

Before she could curse James' name too much more an offical looking Great Horned owl flew gracefully into the common room window and dropped a ominous looking black envelope with silver trim in Lily's lap and took off back out the window and into the open sky.

"What is it, Lily?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." Lily said looking somewhat fearful of what she might find within the letter. "It has a black envelope, that can't be good."

Lily ripped the envelope open and grabbed the letter, flicked it open and began reading. Her emerald eyes filled with tears as she reached the end of the letter.

"No." Lily whispered sadly. She flung the letter into Sophie's lap and fled, across the common room and up in the girls' staircase.

Sophie picked the parchment up and silently read it, her eyes wide and tearful when she was done. "Oh Merlin." She gasped. "Lily!"

Sophie thundered up the girls' staircase. There was a door slamming and all was quiet.

12121212121212121212

Alright, I'm done here. Sorry it took so long but I had computer problems.

House Points

Gryffindor: 35

Slytherin: 29

Ravenclaw: 15

Hufflepuff: 15

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Chapter 11 Part Two

It was lunchtime now and over a thousand students were in the Great Hall eating an enjoyable meal. James sat in between Sirius and Remus and looked around for his favorite red head but it seems she hadn't come down yet.

A half an hour later and Lily had failed to show up. James knew it was unlike her to miss a meal. She hadn't done it in the past. He turned to Remus.

"Have you seen Lily, Remus?" He asked his sandy haired friend.

"No, why?" Remus asked.

"Because it's not like her to miss a meal."

"Come to think of it, Sophie isn't here either" Remus looked down the table looking confused.

"They might still be in their dorm, you know." Sirius pointed out taking a huge bite out of a chicken leg. "You could go and look to see if their still up there."

James, Remus, and even Peter looked at Sirius as if he had grown an extra head.

"That's brilliant, Sirius!" James said with a smile.

"Look James, our little Siri is growing up!" Remus laughed reaching across James to ruffle Sirius's hair.

"Oi! Get away, you great prat!" Sirius reddened slightly at the nickname and batted Remus' hand away.

James chuckled and got up from his spot and said a quick goodbye to his friends and raced out of the great hall and up the marble staircase.

"Fairy Lights." James said to the Fat Lady and she swung open without a word. James went in and saw Sophie, she had her legs drawn up to her chest and her face was hidden in her arms. Her long dark hair was spilling over her shaking shoulders. "Sophie, you okay?" James questioned carefully.

Sophie's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, James could see she had been crying because her face was red and there were tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Go away." She said letting her head fall on her knees again.

"No, I wanna know why you and Lily weren't at lunch today." James said stubbornly.

"It's none of your business but if you wish to know go and talk to Lily but be careful."

James frowned at this warning but turned to the girls' staircase. With one last look at Sophie, he turned into Prongs and walked majestically up the stairs. Prongs walked up to the sixth year girls' door and transformed back into James. James knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Go away. I don't want to be bothered right now." James heard Lily say. She sounded really upset for some odd reason.

James opened the door quietly and stepped inside. The Sixth Year Girls' dorm, James noted taking a quick look around, was much neater and a whole lot cleaner than in his own dorm. It didn't take long to find Lily's bed since her red hangings were the only ones' closed.

James crept stealthily to the bed and pushed aside the hanging to see the girl he fell in love with.

Lily turned her tearstained face to him and he felt his heart break, she looked so sad, he could feel her pain radiate off her slim body in waves.

"J...James?" She whispered in confusion.

"What's wrong, Lily?" James asked, his voice was soft and not at all arrogant.

Lily's emerald green eyes shimmered in unshed tears and she leapt off her bed and into his arms with a sob. They fell, uncaring, onto Sophie's bed. James, shocked, wrapped his arms around her crying form and petted her hair, silently soothing her.

While she was crying James was wondering what could have happened to make this normally composed young woman to lose control. He made a mental note to ask her when she calmed down.

Lily's body shook as she cried and James just held her, running his fingers through her hair in a comforting gesture. They laid like that for awhile; James on the bed with Lily on top of him, clutching his shirt like it was her lifeline. And all Lily could think about was how safe and comfortable she was in his arms. Finally she pulled away from his comforting warmth and sat back onto her bed.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that, James." She said softly looking at her duvet going pink.

"It's fine Lily. I do want to know what happened to make you break down." He said.

Lily's eyes filled with tears again. "My parents." She started. "They were murdered by Voldemort last night."

James' face softened and he got a worried look on his face as he watched the woman he cared for so deeply struggle not to cry again. James climbed into Lily's bed and took her into his arms again. Lily didn't protest because her heart and mind said this felt right, she buried her head into his chest and relaxed. Soon enough she was lulled to sleep when James began to play with her hair.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Harry was in the middle of an intense snogging session with Ginny. Breathing hard, Harry pulled away and looked at where they were. He grinned when he realized that they were on the fifth floor and really close to the Room of Requirement.

He grinned and started pulling Ginny to the spot where he remembered the door to be.

"Where are we going, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Remember the Room of Requirement, love?" At Ginny's nod; Harry continued. "We're going to go in there for a while. I'm pretty sure that it'll give us a bed if we wanted one."

"Alright."

Hand in hand they walked quickly to the portrait of the trolls in tutu's and turned to the bear wall and started to pace in front of it until the brass door appeared. Harry grasped the handle and pulled and both he and his wife stopped short when they saw who was already occupying the room.

Remus Lupin was laying on a king sized bed, his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back in ecstasy. He was naked. Above Remus was an equally naked Severus Snape, the greasy haired teen was kissing Remus' neck and his hand was pumping his manhood with a steady speed.

"Oh fuck." Harry whispered wide eyed feeling himself get hard.

"My thoughts exactly." Ginny whispered back staring shamelessly at her two future teachers starting to get it on.

"Come on, Gin. Let's give them some privacy." Harry said grabbing the red head's arm and gently pulling her out of the room.

"I never knew that Remus or Snape was gay."

"Don't look at me Harry, it's news to me too." Ginny said.

The couple walked off to finish their snogging in their room.

James' eyelids flicked open. He blinked looking dazed and noticed there was a slight weight on his chest. Blinking again, he looked down and saw Lily sleeping peacefully on his chest; her face was nuzzling his neck. One of his hands was lying on her waist limply and the other was tangled in her long red hair. Her legs were scissored in between his.

James groaned and let his head fall back onto the bedspread. There was a giggle and Lily opened her stunningly green eyes and looked at him.

"How long have you been awake?" James asked.

"About an hour or so." Lily shrugged.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was comfortable." Lily shrugged again.

James groaned and poked Lily in her side, making her squeal softly.

"Don't do that!"

"What? This?" He did it again and Lily squealed louder this time.

"Stop it!" Lily protested.

"I don't know but I think you are ticklish." James pointed out with a small playful grin.

"James, don't you dare!" Lily jumped away from James and tore the hangings away from her bed and moved closer to Sophie's four poster.

James smirked and dove for Lily. He knocked her on Sophie's bed and pinned her on it.

"No!" Lily squirmed, trying to grab James' hands so he couldn't be able to tickle her but she couldn't get a good grip. "Get away!"

"Make me." James easily pinned Lily's arms above her head with one arm and moved his free hand closer to Lily's stomach. He attacked her sides with a vengeance and she bit her lip to keep her from laughing. It didn't work and Lily screamed with laughter.

"Who's the best in the whole world?" James asked with a smirk.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled out squirming to try to get away from James' tickling.

James looked down at Lily and smirked. "Nope, wrong answer. You'll have to pay for that!" He reached down and grabbed one of Lily's sock covered feet and tickled it mercilessly.

Lily screamed loudly, twisting her body; desperately trying to get away from James. "James, stop it!" 

"Not till you tell me who the best in the world is and it isn't Sirius."

"Fine! You, now knock it off!"

Lily blushed, when James suddenly leaned down, and stared into James' hazel eyes and leaned up slightly. James closed his eyes just as their lips were going to touch; Sophie came barging in through the door.

"Shit." Lily muttered. James stood up straight and helped Lily up.

"What is this?" Sophie looked at the pair before her. "Interesting, Lily. Very interesting." She grinned mischievously, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Shut up Sophie." Lily snapped shooting an annoyed look at her best friend.

Sophie just kept grinning as she stared at the blushing pair.

James looked at Lily's feet, unable to meet Sophie or Lily's eyes. 'I can't believe I almost kissed her.' He thought.

"I'm gonna go down to the Common Room." James said.

"Alright. We'll be down in a second." Sophie said. "I want to talk to Lily for a minute."

James exited the dorm and Sophie turned to Lily. "He kissed you?" She asked eagerly.

Lily shook her head. "No, you came in before it happened." Lily shot her friend a look.

Sophie pouted. "How the bloody hell do you expect me to know he was going to try and kiss you?"

Lily shrugged.

"What were you two doing up here anyway?" Sophie asked.

"He came up here and comforted me while I cried." Lily said a faraway look in her emerald green eyes. "I suppose we both fell asleep for a while and we woke up and he started to tickle me."

Sophie laughed. "Sleeping with a boy?" She tutted, "I thought you wouldn't sleep with a boy until you're married? I must have missed the memo."

A pillow came hurtling out of the corner of her eye and she pulled out her wand, blasting it out of her way. "Lily!" She cried noticing which pillow the red head had thrown. "That was my favorite pillow!"

Lily rolled her eyes at Sophie. Sophie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing Lily. "You owe me a new pillow."

"No, I don't. You could charm the marks off."

Sophie shook her head childishly and pouted.

"Come on. Let's go down to the Common Room." Lily hooked arms with Sophie and dragged her out of their room.

1212121212

AN: There done with this, now onto chapter 12. How come no one reviewed the first part of chapter 11? Come on guys, please review.

Anyway my birthday is in a week and I'll be 17 so I'm not planning on updating on the 15th, school is starting on August 16th this year, and my brothers' 30th birthday is on August 30th, I'll be in California with my parents for a few days so don't expect me to update then either.

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT AT LEAST 81 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!

Inuyashahiei


	13. Chapter 13

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Chapter 13

Sophie let Lily drag her out of their dorm. They went into the common room and sat down on the couch by the fire. Sophie looked at Lily, her expression almost mischievous.

"So," She started to say. "You almost kissed James."

Lily blushed lightly. "Shut up Sophie."

"No, I can't believe you almost kissed him."

"Sophie!" Lily whined throwing a sofa cushion at her. "He would have kissed me if you didn't interrupt."

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Sophie asked grabbing the cushion and put it on her lap. "You did, didn't you?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, Sophie." Lily said blushing.

Sophie laughed at the look on Lily's face. "You like him, don't you?"

Lily sighed softly and leaned in closer to Sophie, "I admit it; I do like him Sophie."

"When did that happen? Last year if he tried to kiss you, you would have blown him into oblivion."

"The end of last year. My love of him has only grown since then." Lily whispered.

"You love him?" Sophie asked in a shocked voice. "Merlin, I think the world has ended."

Lily rolled her eyes and blushed. "Come on, we have Defense in ten minutes." She stood up and pulled Sophie up.

The girls went up to their dorm room; Lily got dressed in a clean uniform. They grabbed their bags and left the dorm. They walked across the empty common room and out into the corridor where they proceeded to walk to Professor Patterson's classroom.

When Lily and Sophie got to Harry's class, they were surprised to see he wasn't there yet. Lily took the free seat next to James while Sophie sat in front of them.

"Where's Sirius? I know he normally sits next to you." Lily asked James.

"In the Hospital Wing." James replied. "He got into a fight with his younger brother and Snape."

Lily winced. "What happened? Is Sirius okay?"

"I'm not that sure what happened, I wasn't there. I was with you." James said. "Remus was though. He took them all to the Hospital Wing."

"How do you know this, James?" Lily asked. Both teens didn't even notice that their Professor had finally made it and was talking about something.

"I met Remus on my way here. He told me and then went to the Common Room; he was looking rather upset about something."

Lily's eyes widened. She had a feeling she knew what happened if Remus was upset about Snape being in the hospital wing but she would have to confirm it with Remus. "About what?"

James shrugged. "Not sure."

Lily nodded and pulled out a sugar quill, moving it to her mouth. She started to suck on it.

"Lily, pay attention." Sophie hissed. "Patterson is assigning us bookwork to do."

Lily nodded and listened to what Harry was saying.

"Alright please read chapter 19, 20, and 21 on the Unforgivables." Harry said. "I will be at my desk grading papers." He gestured to a large pile of parchment.

And with that he sat down and pulled the large pile of parchment toward him. The class took out their books and started reading. About thirty minutes later, the classroom door opened and Ginny walked in. The red haired witch, not knowing he had a class at that moment, sauntered over to Harry's desk.

Harry looked up when he saw movement in the corner of his eye, his eyes widened when he saw Ginny. "Ginny, what…?" He didn't get a chance to complete his sentence because Ginny dropped something on his desk, sat in his lap and promptly started kissing him.

Lily watched as the married couple snog for a minute before sharing a look with James and Sophie. "Uh…Professor?" Lily said hesitantly.

Ginny jumped away from Harry and looked at his class, she blushed deeply. "Sorry about that. I didn't know you had a class." Ginny said to Harry. "I should get back to the children. I'll see you later Harry." She waved to the class and practically ran out of the room.

Harry looked at the door in confusion. He looked at his students, most of which was looking just as confused as himself. He cleared his throat and dozens of eyes snapped to him. "That was my lovely wife Ginny." He said. "Please read what I assigned you."

The students' eyes instantly went to the pages in front of them. James turned to Lily, a small frown marring his handsome face.

"That was weird." He whispered.

Lily nodded her head. "I know."

There were a few moments of silence between them before James spoke up. "Lily?"

Lily looked over at him, "Yes, James?"

"I want to talk to you later in private. Meet me outside, after lessons."

Lily's heart fluttered a bit and she nodded, "Alright."

In front of them Sophie's smile turned a bit mischievous. She had a feeling where this little 'talk' of theirs was going to go but she had to do some things before she was sure.

111111111111111111111

AN: Hello everyone, here it is, took a little longer than I expected it'd take to finish but at least it's done. Chapter 14 will be mostly about Lily and James's talk.


	14. Chapter 14

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Summary: Lily and James's talk.

Chapter 14

Lily tucked a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear as she listened to the History of magic teacher, Professor Binns, drone on and on about Goblin Rebellions in monotone. More than half of the class was asleep; Lily was one of the very few students who could stay awake in Binns's class.

Lily glanced over at James, sleeping a few desks away, and smiled. She couldn't stop smiling when she saw him; hopefully she could have what was denied to her a few hours ago, in a few moments for this was their final class of the day. Sophie gave a soft snort beside her but it was ignored as Lily continued to watch James. It was amazing really, this time last year Lily would have killed him if he had pulled what he did earlier that day. It just showed her how much each of them was maturing.

The bell rang, pulling Lily out of her thoughts. James and the other students that fell asleep jerked awake just as Binns stopped talking. The class put their things away, James caught Lily's eye and smiled which she returned before looking away.

A girl with wavy reddish brown hair and kind blue eyes grinned. "He likes you, Lily." She pointed out smiling teasingly.

"Shut it Amy." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell Amy that, Lily, besides it's true, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to kiss you." Sophie said.

Amy squealed. "James tried to kiss you? When did that happen?"

"During lunch." Lily said hurriedly clearly not wanting to explain why she didn't go to lunch. "And Sophie decided to interrupt."

Amy turned to the dark haired witch, blue eyes narrowed. "Why the bloody hell would you interrupt?! Lily and James could have been together by now if you hadn't mucked it up!" She snarled.

Both Lily and Sophie stared at her in surprise, Amy never swore.

Sophie held her hands in front of her. "Calm down Amy. I have a feeling that Lily will start dating James sooner or later."

"I'm right here you know." Lily said staring at her best friends. She put her book bag over her shoulder. "I have to meet James outside; I'll meet you in the common room later."

"Alright." The other two witches nodded.

Lily left the empty History of Magic classroom, not noticing the grins or whispers exchanged by Sophie and Amy.

Lily walked calmly down to the entrance hall, her book bag bouncing slightly on her leg. She went out of the front doors where she found James waiting for her. He had his back turned to her but turned around when he heard her approach.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked.

"About what happened earlier at lunch." James said.

Lily nodded.

"I wasn't going to take advantage of you; I would never have done that. You just lost your parents; I was trying to comfort you." James looked down. "That kiss…"

Lily moved so they were closer together. "I know you wouldn't have taken advantage of me, James that kiss, I wouldn't have hexed you. Truth be told I wanted it."

James looked at her, amazed. "Are you serious?"

Lily nodded and took his hands into her own. The wind started to pick up around them, she cursed softly. Why did she have to leave her cloak in her dorm today?

"You're shivering." James said a minute later. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her lithe form. "Maybe we should head back to the castle.

"Yeah."

Lily let James start to lead them back before she stopped suddenly making James look at her.

"Before we head up to the castle, James, there's something I really want to do."

"What?"

Lily closed the distance between them and, on her tiptoes, pressed her lips onto his. His lips were so warm and they tasted sweet, like honey. She felt him return the kiss and fought the urge to giggle giddily.

Back in the entrance of the castle, Amy and Sophie were watching with giddy smiles on their faces.

"Can you see what's going on?" Sophie asked.

"James just gave her his cloak." Amy turned to her friend. "I think you need glasses."

"No I don't. My vision is perfect."

"Holy hell!"

"What Amy?" Sophie asked in alarm.

"Lily just kissed him!" Both girls squealed in excitement and retreated back into the castle.

It seemed like hours before Lily and James broke apart, breathing hard. James smiled at Lily. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes." James kissed her with a little more passion than the first time. Lily felt over the moon and returned the kiss with equal passion.

111111111111111111111111

AN: YAY! Lily and James are finally together! This chapter was pretty much just for Lily and James. Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

5 Years Later and the Time Turner

Chapter 15

Lily walked back to Gryffindor Tower hand in hand with James. She felt happier than she had in hours. The walk took a little longer than it should have but that was James's fault, he kept kissing her neck, forcing her to stop for a bit and snog him.

"James stop it. We'll never reach the Tower at this rate." Lily said after the sixth time it happened.

"So? The tower can wait." James pouted at his girlfriend.

"No, that won't work. Now let's go." Lily pulled him by the hand the rest of the way and soon they were in front of the fat lady. "Sugar Quill."

The Fat Lady smiled at Lily and opened. The new couple stepped in and was greeted by the sight of Sirius and Sophie firmly attached by the mouth. Amy was sitting in one of the armchairs, looking annoyed. She looked up when they entered.

"Finally! You have no idea how boring it was trying to talk to them." Amy complained nodding toward Sirius and Sophie. Lily went over and sat on Amy's lap.

"We're here to save you." Lily grinned.

James sat on the floor and pulled Lily off Amy's lap and into his own. Lily leaned up and captured her newly acquired boyfriends' lips with her own.

James vaguely heard Amy groan. "Not you too." She said. "I just had to become friends with two hormonally crazed ladies and their boyfriends."

"Hey, it was your chose to end it with Remus." Lily said after she broke off for air.

"He was keeping secrets from me." Amy said defensively. "I didn't like the fact that he hadn't trusted me enough to tell me what was up. We dated for nearly four years." Amy's voice shook and broke at the last sentence.

Lily frowned. "You were so happy with Remus. Sophie and I always wondered what made you break up with him. It took months for you not to cry when you saw him. You loved him, didn't you?"

Amy nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her shoulders shook in silent sobs. Lily climbed out of James's lap and sat on the arm of the armchair, wrapping her arms around the other teens' slender frame.

"I did, Lily, I really did. I was going to give him something special the night before our four year anniversary as a couple but he never showed." Amy cried on Lily's shoulder.

James looked startled at this bit of information. Looking back, that night had been a full moon. Before Remus had transformed into the werewolf, he had been very agitated, saying he should be with Amy that night.

He had confessed to James that he was planning to ask Amy to marry him four days after the full moon. That never happened, however, because Amy broke it off three days later. Both parties had been devastated, even the wolf seemed a bit off than normal, more wild. The only outsider that knew about the wolf was Lily. James briefly wondered if Remus would ever gather his courage and tell Amy that he was a werewolf.

"Note to self; lock Remus and Amy together in closet for a full twenty-four hours." James thought mentally. "Sirius and Sophie would help me but I'm not sure if Lily will."

Lily sighed softly and took out her wand when she noticed Sirius's hand inch under her best friends' blouse. She pointed it at the couple. "Aguamenti."

A jet of cold water came out of her wand. Sophie screamed in shock and jumped away from Sirius, landing on the floor in a wet lump.

"Lily Evans!" She screeched. Sirius looked put out and put a hand to his slightly damp shirt; Sophie had gotten the full blast of it so he wasn't as wet as his girl.

Amy and James were laughing at their friends while Lily was grinning.

"James control your girlfriend!" Sophie snapped whipping her wand out and saying a drying spell.

"Nice one Lily." Amy praised still giggling softly.

"Why thank you Amy and Sophie? Stop looking at me like that, you had to come up for air sooner or later."

Sophie just glowered at Lily. "I hate you."

Lily got a mock sad look on her face. "I thought you loved me Sophie!"

Sophie rolled her eyes but sat on Lily's lap, Amy frowned at the extra weight put on her legs. Lily wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist and smirked at a pouting Sirius.

"Lily!" Sirius whined. "Give me my girlfriend back!"

"I can't help it if she loves me more than you." Lily said teasingly.

Sophie watched as Lily teased Sirius. Just a few hours earlier Lily had been an emotional wreck about her parents' deaths and now she seemed so indifferent.

"Lily, could I talk to you in our dorm?" Sophie asked getting up.

Lily looked at her slightly confused but obediently got off of Amy's lap and followed Sophie up the stairs and into their dormitory. Lily sat on her bed and looked at Sophie with a questioning expression on her face.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"About you. Lily, I find it odd that just a few hours ago you were so upset about your mum and dad and now you seem happy." Sophie got a truly confused look on her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened Sophie." Lily snapped defensively. "I want to move on with my life."

Sophie sighed; she knew if she prodded Lily anymore she would break down or lash out. She didn't want that. "Alright I won't make you talk but know that I'll always be there for you if you need to talk."

Lily smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Sophie."

"Not a problem now let's go back to the common room, I have a feeling Sirius and James are plotting something."

The girls walked back out of the dorm and into the common room. James had moved to sit next to Sirius and was whispering furiously in his ear; every so often Sirius would crack a smile and look over at Amy.

Lily looked away. "Yes it is safe to say their planning something."

"And it looks like they chose Amy as their target."

Lily nodded and smiled when Amy chucked a throw pillow at the boys.

11111111111111111111111111111

AN: A little short but oh well…I make the next one a little longer. I'll try and get 16 out soon, I'm leaving the country on the 21st for a while. REVIEW!! Please?


End file.
